In your arms
by IlOvEfOoD32
Summary: Let's just say that the story takes place in a more peaceful world, where Sasuke never left and the huge war is over. Rated M-MA for safety reasons, and also future chapters and language. Main pairings: Naruhina, SasuSaku, KibaIno, NejiTen. Reviews are much appreciated, and I recommend you follow the story for I will be updating frequently, (Hopefully) All reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you. Updates should be fast. This story has Sasuke living in Konoha, because, well, I can do what I want. I don't own anything from Naruto. You don't like how i write, don't read. Oh and Neji is just a ****_little _****Out of character. Thanks, enjoy. ^_^**

Naruto's P.O.V

It was strange to see the village streets so deserted. Usually they were filled with families and civilians rushing around to do their daily errands, or just enjoying a walk. Now the streets were abandoned, and Naruto's only company was the mosquito that kept buzzing around his head. He had constantly tried to swat it away, but the damn thing just wouldn't leave him alone. He finally sighed and gave up after a while, continuing his walk home while silently cursing the mosquito. Naruto's keen sense of hearing suddenly picked up on the sound of soft footsteps hurriedly coming towards him, their owner suddenly appearing from behind a corner. If Naruto hadn't been so surprised by the fact that someone else was up besides him, he may have moved out of the way a little sooner instead of letting the person crash right into him, sending both of them to the floor.

Naruto took most of the blow, his back slamming into the ground with breathtaking force. He looked up to see who had landed on him, only to come face-to-face with a quite flustered Hinata Hyuuga. Her hair was slightly messy, her soft pink lips were parted due to her heavy breathing, her cheeks were stained a bright red, and there were dried tear streaks on her face. Naruto couldn't decide whether she looked more distressed or beautiful.

"Hinata-chan?" He finally managed to get out, giving the teenage kunoichi a confused look. Hinata's creamy white eyes widened in surprise, a flash of embarrasment going past them.

"G-gomen, Naruto-kun! I-I w-wasn't paying a-attention to w-where I was going!" Hinata apologized frantically. Naruto blinked as he realized their position. Hinata was current sprawled on top of him her legs spread out over his waist, and her hair brushing against his cheeks and nose, tickling him slightly. If that wasn't bad enough, she didn't have on her usual baggy jacket on, and instead was wearing a tight black t-shirt, which gave him a full view of her incredibly developed breast.

_"Who would have known what huge breast Hinata-chan had! Wait! Don't think of Hinata-chan like that! She's to innocent!" _Naruto thought, mentally hitting himself. He tore his gaze away from her chest, a light blush crawling over his cheeks as well.

"A-ah, no problem, Hinata-chan! I should have watched where I was going as well!" Naruto told her reassuringly, waving as if nothing had happened.

_"I'm still a teenage boy though, so I would appreciate it immensely If you got off of me." _He cried mentally. Hinata seemed to finally realize what position they were in, because her face lit up in a furious blush and she scrambled up to her feet.

"G-gomen, I h-hope I w-wasn't heavy!" Hinata stammered, raising one hand to her chest, and the other to her mouth. Her eyes were huge and kept darting back and forth between him and the floor.

"No, you weren't heavy at all!" Naruto exclaimed quickly. _Damn girls and their sensitivity._

__"Oi, what are you doing out so late anyways?" Naruto asked. Hinata's eyes narrowed a bit and a sad look crossed her face for just a second before it was replaced with her usual shy demeanor.

"J-just taking a w-walk to clear m-my head is a-all..." Hinata replied, biting her bottom lip nervously. Naruto could tell she was lying, but he didn't press the subject.

"I see...well, you should probably get home. Your father wouldn't want you to be out her so late all alone, now would he?" Naruto stated, grinning at her. Hinata's eye twitched slightly, but she just nodded and turned back in the way she had come from.

"M-mm...G-goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered before dissapearing back around the corner she had come from. Naruto's eyebrows knitted together. Why had she acted so strange when he mentioned her father. Naruto shrugged and continued to head home. It was probably just his imagination.

Hinata's P.O.V (The next morning)

"Hinata, where did you run off to last night?" Hiashi Hyuuga's voice broke into Hinata's thoughts as she cracked an egg and let the yolk pour into the sizzling pan with a small 'plop'.

"I-I went for a-a walk t-through the v-village." Hinata replied, not meeting her fathers hard gaze.

"Well, my daughter should not be wandering the streets alone. And control your foolish stuttering. It brings shame to the Hyuuga name." Hiashi snapped harshly, before leaving their huge kitchen and leaving Hinata alone. The raven-haired girl let out a small sigh of relief and looked at the egg in her that had already became perfectly fluffy.

"Why can't I be perfect like you?" She mumbled harshly to the egg. It popped and sizzled in the pan as if answering her, making Hinata smile softly. Then she remembered that she had to meet Sakura and the others at the hotsprings that afternoon as a reward for the tough mission they had recently completed. She silently cursed and slid her egg onto a plate before shoveling the food into her mouth and dumping the plate in the sink. She hurried upstairs, took a quick shower, and changed into some clean clothes. Nothing special. Just a grey t-shirt and black baggy pants.

"I'm leaving!" Hinata called as she hurried downstairs, quickly trying to pull her shoes on. As usual, there was no response. Not that Hinata expected one. The flustered girl quickly left her house and hurried towards the bathhouse, where her friends were patiently waiting. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were standing by the entrance, all looking slightly bored.

"G-gomen, guys! I l-lost t-track of time!" Hinata called as she waved to them. The girls turned and smiled at her as she approached, waving back.

"No worries, Hinata-chan! We were just here a little early." Sakura reassured her friend, who was currently panting from all the running she had done.

"Okay ladies, let's go enjoy our day off!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, leading the way into the bathhouse. Hinata smiled shyly and entered last, a bit of self-consciousness flooding over her. She worried her breast would attract a lot off attention.

"A-ano...do you mind going in a more private bath?" Hinata whispered shyly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the girls that were already in the changing rooms.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, did you say something?" Ino turned to ask her, one eyebrow raised. Hinata blushed and shook her head, letting out a small sigh. Ino shrugged and turned back around. Hinata shifted her gaze to look out the window, sighing slightly. Why was she so shy all the time? It couldn't possibly be helpful. And maybe that's why Naruto-kun didn't seem very interested in her. She was so shy and timid, unlike Sakura who Naruto-kun seemed to adore. She was aggressive, and loud, and always spoke her mind. Hinata shook her head and cast her gaze back at the floor. She could never be like that. She just didn't have enough confidence. Speaking her mind would only make her seem out of character, and if she said the wrong thing, it could cause her father to become more unhappy with her for a daughter. Hinata shook her head and looked back up. She would not put herself down! Today was supposed to be a fun relaxation day! Not a self-pity day.

"Hinata-chan, you can start undressing now." Sakura's voice broke into the raven-haired girls thoughts, bringing her back to reality. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"H-hai!" She exclaimed, quickly stripping down and grabbing of the towels from the towel rack. They were much to short for her taste, and her bust size only made it worse, but she hugged it close to her body anyways and followed the other girls out of the changing rooms. The steam from the bathhouse already began to relax Hinata, drawing her towards the warmth of the water. She let out a soft moan of content as she slid under the heated blue liquid, resting her head back against the towel she now used as a pillow. Her peace lasted about a second.

"Hinata! How big have your breast _gotten!_" Ino exclaimed loudly. Hinata's face lit up in a furious blush at the loud exclaim. Of course, this seemed to be the normal girl-talk, so most of the other women in the bathhouse didn't notice her friends random outburst. Ino yanked her into a standing possesion and squished her own breasts against Hinata's.

"I mean, I though mine were big! But look at yours! They're the size of boulders!" She cried, looking at her friend in awe. Sakura and Tenten were currently cracking up at the look on Hinata's face. Her face had turned 10 shades of red in under 5 seconds, and her mouth hung open in an attempt to speak.

"T-Th-they're n-not that b-big..." Hinata finally managed to stammer, desperately trying to pull away from Ino's grip. Ino ignored her friends embarrassment and continued to rant, completely unaware of the males on the other side of the bathhouse listening in on their conversation.

Naruto's P.O.V

The group of boys Naruto had gone to the bathhouse with was currently stone silent, discomfort spreading throughout the circle. Naruto's face was bright red, images of Hinata's breasts flashing through his mind. He had seen how big they were, but he never expected for it to effect him this much.

"S-so...how has everyone been doing?" Kiba asked awkwardly, his left eye twitching irritably. Naruto could understand why. He was Hinata's teammate and one of her closest friends. To hear someone comment on how big her breasts were in front of dozens of people must have triggered a sense of extreme protection inside of him. The group chuckled awkwardly and replied 'fine' or 'good'.

"O-Oi, N-neji...why is your byakugan activated." Shino hissed, anger clear in his voice. The usually proud and uptight Hyuga froze, a guilty look spreading over his face.

"It's not what you think..." Neji said awkwardly, holding his hands up in a defensive way as Shino and Kiba ganged up on him.

"Really? Then who were you peeping on?" Kiba growled, cracking his knuckles. A light blush appeared on Neji's face and he looked away at this. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...Tenten-san?" He asked incredulously. Neji cleared his throat and slowly began sinking under water.

"NANI? NEJI, YOU ADMIRE TENTEN-SAN!" Lee shouted, a bit too loudly.

"BAKA!" Neji exclaimed, punching Lee in the back of the head. Lee stood holding his head as Neji continued to yell at him, his eyes glowing furiously.

**Back to the girls...**

"NANI? NEJI, YOU ADMIRE TENTEN-SAN!" Came Lee's loud yell, bringing the four girls attention away from Hinata's large breasts. It Tenten's turn to light up in a blush, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"That was Lee's voice just now, right?" Sakura asked, sweat-dropping slightly. The other girls nodded and turned their attention back to Tenten. She blushed even harder and squirmed under their intense gaze. Suddenly she turned on Sakura and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"WHY ARE WE ALL LOOKING AT ME?! SAKURA HASN'T BEEN EMBARRASED YET! WHAT ABOUT HER AND HER SLOWLY DEVELOPING BREAST! AREN'T YOU A C-CUP NOW?! CONGRATULATIONS, DAMNIT!" Tenten exclaimed, raising her voice on purpose. The other women who were in the bath had all left, so it didn't really matter how loud the girls got.

"WHAT THE HELL TENTEN?! WHAT ABOUT INO-PIG?! IS IT ME OR HAS SHE GAINED SOME WEIGHT?!" Sakura exclaimed, a mad grin breaking out on her face.

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD BROW! YOUR FOREHEAD JUST KEEPS GETTING WIDER!" Ino half-laughed half-yelled back at her. Then it seemed to quiet down as they turned to give Hinata evil looks.

"Wait a minute...someone's being awfully quiet, aren't we?" Sakura laughed evilly, taking a step towards the shy hyuga.

"M-matte...S-stop...D-don't come any closer! W-wait...EAH!" Hinata cried, her voice louder then she expected as the girls tackled her and dragged her under water.

"QUICK! HOLD HER DOWN!" Sakura cried as they dragged the distressed girl out of the water.

"N-nani?! W-what are you doing?! W-where did you even get that?!" Hinata exclaimed as Tenten ran out of the bathhouse in her towel, before quickly coming back with a bucket full of ice.

"Oh, you didn't know? They have ice-baths available here as well. Just as soothing as the warm water." Ino said, a false innocent expression on her face. Hinata struggled some more to get out of her friends grasp, but they were already upon her.

"1...2...3!" They chanted before dumping the bucket of ice onto Hinata. She had no reaction at first, but as the icey coldness sunk in, she let out an ear-splitting shriek.

"IT'S COLLLDDDD!" She cried running back towards the hot water. Her friends were doubled over, cracking up. Sakura even wiped away a few stray tears because she was laughing so hard. Hinata couldn't help but smile before erupting into a fit of giggles as well.

**Back with the boys...**

"Is Sakura really a C-cup?" Sasuke muttered thoughtfully to himself. He had never really noticed before. The other boys gave him amazed look. Since when did he care what size her breasts were. There was muffled shouting from the girls side, and then Hinata's surprisingly loud voice sounded off the walls.

"EAH!" Her scream made Naruto jump, making him turn towards the wall that seperated the girls baths from the boys baths. There was a short gap between the wall and the roof, and a sudden temptation snuck up on Naruto. Just one little peak. He looked around at the boys who seemed to know what he was thinking. They seemed to give him an encouraging look. Even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to do it. Kiba and shino looked a bit doubtful, but didn't say anything. Naruto wrapped his towel around his waist, before channeling the energy to his feet and began climbing up the wall. He peaked his eyes over the top, nearly falling off from over-excitement from what he saw. Hinata lay on the floor, most of her body covered by Sakura and Ino who had both wrapped themselves in towels and were currently hovered over her and had her pinned to the ground. She was struggling against their grip, but she was giggling all the same. Tenten suddenly rushed in with a bucket of Ice, grinning madly. Naruto's eyes widened. Were they going to dump Hinata with it?!

"Where did you even get that?!" Hinata's frightened voice exclaimed, struggling more now. Her breasts bounced slightly, making Naruto blush even harder. The other boys had joined him in peeking, eyes wide in amazement. Even Sasuke was there, gazing seriously down at the barely covered girls. He may be a serious teme, but he was still a teenage boy, and he still had hormones.

They heard the girls counting down, before the bucket tipped and the ice came crashing down on Hinata. She was silent before a second, before an earsplitting shriek erupted from the usually quiet girl, followed by a loud 'IT'S COOLLLDDD'. The raven-girl ran over to the warmer water and dived in hurriedly. Naruto kept his eyes fixed on her bouncing breasts and slim figure. It was to much for him to handle. Blood slowly leaked down his nose and he could feel his hard-on poking through his towel.

"Wait what's Tenten doing?" Lee suddenly asked. He was way to observent for his own good. All the boys turned their heads to stare at the girl who was currently creeping up on an unsuspecting Sakura. She hesitated behind her for a second, before grabbing the pinkettes towel and ripping it away from her body. Naruto heard an animalistic choke from beside him and turned to see Sasuke with his mouth open and eyes slightly bugged out. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. So he _was _affected by this.

"Tenten give that back!" Sakura shrieked chasing after her brunnette friend, waving a fist in the air. Meanwhile, Ino had turned her mischievous gaze back on Hinata, who blushed and sank lower underwater.

"So back to the topic on breasts." Her evil chuckled floated up to the boys ears. Naruto noticed Kiba's face flare and he hurriedly began to motion for the boys to close their eyes. Of course, no one listened. Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and yanked her up, pressing her now exposed chest to Hinata's again.

"How much more perfect can they get?! They're even the perfect color! And they're so sooooffttt! Why are your boobs so damn perfect!" Ino exclaimed, cupping Hinata's boobs in her hands and squishing them slightly. Hinata's face was bright red.

"Matteo...It seems as if we have some peeping toms..." An angry growl suddenly broke Naruto's attention away from Hinata and his eyes were drawn towards Sakura. Her and tenten stood glaring at the boys, who all simultaneously sweat-dropped.

"Shit..." Naruto mumbled.

"Time to run?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Time to run." Naruto replied, hurriedly retreating from the wall. But not before his eyes caught two pale lavender ones, filled with embarrasment and horror. Guilt spread through the blonde, whiskered boy like a wildfire.

"Oh she's gonna hate me after this!" He grumbled to himself. He quickly changed into his loose black t-shirt and baggy khaki pants before high-tailing out of the bathhouse. The girls were hard on their trail. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were all calling out vicious threats, while one girl in particular remained silent. The guilt in Naruto spread, eating away at his insides.

"Maybe we should stop and accept our punishment." He shouted to the boys in front of him.

"Punishment? More like certain death!" Choji shouted back.

"Demo! We invaded their privacy!" Naruto exclaimed. The boys turned another corner only to find themselves facing a dead-end. The girls were standing right behind him, and if looks could kill, they would so be dead right now. Naruto's gaze traveled to Hinata, who's face lit up lit a candle and began to shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

"Hinata-chan, help us!" Kiba cried out hopefully, his eyes swimming with tears. The raven-haired girl bit her lip nervously, and shifted her gaze to the wall beside her.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

They had all seen her naked. All of them. She was exposed to every boy she called friend. Worst of all. Naruto had seen her naked. She barely liked to show her figure around her closest female friends, but to have _Naruto _her nude was just to much for the girl. The world began to swim before her eyes, and she stumbled slightly.

"Hinata-san?" Tenten's concerned voice reached Hinata's ears as her hands shot out to hold the girl upright.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed, shaking the girl. Hinata blinked her eyes a little, clearing up her foggy vision.

"G-gomen...I g-got a little l-lightheaded is a-all." Hinata stuttered, standing upright again.

"Among all people, I never expected to find you, Sasuke, peeping as well!" Sakura's angry yelling caught their attention. Had she been yelling this entire time? Hinata turned to see Sasuke sigh and turn to look at the wall. She could just make out the slightest blush on his face.

"AND YOU NEJI! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A LOT MORE PRIDE THEN THAT!" Sakura turned on the male hyuga, who opened his mouth to object, but when he caught Tenten's eyes, bowed his head in shame.

"And Naruto! You've probably scarred poor Hinata-chan!" The pinkette furiously called out each and every one of them. Soon all of them had gotten a fair amount of yelling accusations from Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. They all turned expectantly to Hinata, who had currently been staring at a strange figure in the distance.

"Hinata, what do you have to say to these perverts." Sakura huffed, tapping her foot expectantly.

"A-ano...T-that..I'll b-be right back." Hinata said absently, before heading towards the strange figure. She left behind several confused people, but her attention was focused entirely on the figure ahead. She finally became close enough to see that the figure was not from Konoha, and was staring directly at her.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying not to stutter. The figure remained quiet.

"Answer me!" She shouted. The mysterious person cocked his head to the side and seemed to take Hinata in.

"You will discover that later." It was a man who spoke, but before Hinata could ask any more questions, he dissapeared in the blink of an eye. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly summoned her byakugan. There was no chakra nearby her. She disactivated the byakugan and sighed.

_Who was that?_

**And there you have it. Chapter 1. Yes, many characters may seem a little out of character, but it's my fanfic and i write the way i want. Please take the courtesy of taking 5 seconds to write good or bad in the comment section below. Thank you and see you in chapter two. Or, write you, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go! Chapter 2! I would like to just thank all my followers and favoriters, and if they allow me, i would like to say a shout out to my first reviewer. Until they give me permission though, I'm just going to say thank you in the meantime. Ok, you guys aren't here for my chitter chatter, so enjoy chappy 2 and please review.

Naruto's P.O.V

"It's been a week already and she's still ignoring us..." Naruto whispered to Sasuke while pointing at Sakura who was currently walking ahead of them. Sasuke just shrugged, but Naruto could tell he was a little irritated as well.

"O-Oi, Sakura-chan! Can we go to the ramen shack? I'm starved!" Naruto whined, trying to get the pinkette's attention. Although, as if his stomach wanted to back him up, a big growl came from his tummy. Sakura stopped walking, sighed and switched directions. They were heading towards the ramen shack.

"Yata! She still cares!" Naruto exclaimed, punching his fist into the air. Sasuke smirked a little at his childish behavior. Of course she still cared. Sakura was their teammate after all.

"Sakura. You're going to need to talk to us if we get sent on a mission." Sasuke pointed out matter-of-factly. Sakura clenched her fists and stopped walking again, her body suddenly shaking. She turned to face the two boys with a raised fist and an angry expression on her face.

"Don't sound so goddamn cocky when speaking to me Sasuke Uchiha! I have every right to be mad at you! You all are lucky that Hinata is so damn sweet and forgiving, or else none of us would be talking to any of you right now! I WILL associate with you on missions, but until you apologize properly, there will be no communication between us! GOT IT?!" Sakura screamed, her face bright red and her chest rising and lifting rapidly. Both Naruto had shocked expressions on their faces. She had never spoken to Sasuke that way. Ever.

"W-w-we're sorry, honestly Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, desperation in his voice. Sasuke huffed and looked at the floor. He was not one to apologize.

"Fine. Then I suppose we can associate." Sakura huffed, pointing between herself and Naruto. She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke before turning back around and continued walking, ignoring the questioning glances from several townspeople. Naruto sighed in relief, and turned to face Sasuke.

"Is it really that hard for you to apologize?" Naruto hissed, giving him a grumpy look.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke snapped before turning around and walking away. Naruto frowned slightly. This wouldn't be good. Sakura and Sasuke we're both incredibly stubborn people, but Sakura had anger management issues, plus she was a girl. Which meant she had...that time of the month. One wrong move from Sasuke on one bad day for Sakura could let all hell loose. And Naruto definitely didn't want to be there to witness that. Although, Naruto had to admit. Sakura had become a lot more controlled around Sasuke. She wasn't all over him like she used to be, and she had stopped calling him "Sasuke-kun" in that annoying sugary sweet voice. She still called him that of course. Just not with that voice.

"Ahno, Sakura-chan...Maybe you should just forgive Sasuke. You know he isn't good with apologies." Naruto suggested, hurrying to catch up with her. She scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. _Definitely stubborn._

"Why? He needs to grow up and learn how to push his own feelings aside so that he can handle others. I may like him and all, but I still have one of my eyes open at least a little bit. I can't just let my feelings for him push aside all the things he's done wrong and automatically forgive him." Sakura said, sticking her chin up. Naruto smiled at this. It was nice to know she had some logic in her.

"I suppose you're right. Gomen, I shouldn't tell you what to do." Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"You know, you really have matured a bit more." Sakura giggled, giving him a small smile. Naruto grinned goofily and pounded his fist in the air.

"YATA! Sakura-chan thinks I'm mature!" He whooped loudly. Sakura frowned again.

"Just a _bit _more." She sighed to herself. They had finally arrived at the ramen shack.

"Nei, Nei, how about I treat you to lunch! Then you'll see I really have grown up." Naruto offered while pushing the curtain out of the way for her. She thanked him and entered the small shack.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's! Oh, Naruto! Haven't seen you in a while." A girl with light brown hair that was currently pulled into a bun said. Naruto grinned at her and shrugged.

"Had a lot going on I suppose." Naruto replied. The girl shrugged, and took their order. Naruto and Sakura chatted away while eating their ramen, enjoying each other's company. But it was plain to see there was nothing romantic between them. Just really good friends.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke had taken a shortcut back to his house, which meant going past the Hyuga household. He saw Hinata and her father having a heated discussion on the front porch. Well, her father was doing more of the talking, while Hinata stood with her head down, as if she were ashamed of something. Sasuke saw her mumble something, an apology from what it looked like, and then Hiashi's hand went up, as if to slap her, but then he lowered it and spat something to her that made her cringe. Sasuke watched Hiashi enter the house, leaving Hinata by herself. He watched as tears formed in the corner of her eyes and as she turned to run away from the compound. Sasuke cursed to himself and hid in a random bush. Hinata ran past him, tears streaming down her face and a choked sob escaping her mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad for the girl and decided to follow her.

When Hinata finally stopped running, she was kneeling next to a small lily pond that was surrounded by a field with flowers of all kinds and tall cherry trees. Sasuke hesitantly approached her, sighing when she whirled her head around, her eyes widening when she saw who had followed her.

"S-Sasuke? W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata stammered, fiercely wiping away her tears.

"Uh...I followed you here actually." Sasuke sighed, sitting down next to her. Hinata blinked and sighed, obviously not surprised.

"Do-...Don't t-tell anyone o-okay." Hinata finally whispered. Sasuke turned to stare at her in surprise.

"Why?" He asked incredulously. Hinata sighed and looked down.

"T-things will j-just get w-w-worse." She stuttered, tears beginning to form again. Sasuke didn't want to make her any more upset then she already was.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. Can I ask something though?" Sasuke said, getting into a more comfortable position. Hinata frowned slightly, but shrugged and nodded after a while.

"Does...Does your father hit you?" He asked, trying to sound sensitive so he didn't scare her. Hinata bit her bottom lip slightly, and shifted.

"Sometimes...I-if he's v-very angry with m-me..." She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Sasuke couldn't help but curl his hands into fists. _Child Abuse._ So him and Naruto weren't the only ones with parent issues.

"Why don't you want anyone to help you?" He asked, rather roughly. Hinata flinched and Sasuke instantly felt a little guilty.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"I...I alr-ready told y-you." Hinata replied, chewing her bottom lip even more nervously. Sasuke shook his head and snorted.

"You didn't tell me the whole reason." He said. Hinata sighed in defeat and gazed at the pond in front of her with a troubled expression.

"H-Hanabi...she d-doesn't know of m-my fathers a-actions t-towards me. If s-she found out, she w-would have t-to carry that b-burden with her f-for the rest of h-her life...Because I w-wasn't a good enough d-daughter..." Hinata whimpered, beginning to sniffle again. Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. He had nearly forgotten she had a little sister. A feeling of awe washed over him. This girl, who everyone had always thought of as fragile and shy and timid, would go through so much pain just so that her little sister wouldn't have to.

"You should try talking to her. I'm sure she'll understand. You're her sister after all." Sasuke told her. Hinata stood up immediately, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"She already h-has to deal with the death of my mother! Everd-day she thinks of how if she hadn't been born, m-my mother would still b-be alive! If s-she also realizes that b-because she's not shy like me a-and has more courage and t-that's why I'm b-being punished, it will crush her! I c-can't do that t-to her!" Hinata cried, shaking slightly. Sasuke frowned and gave the girl a sympathetic look. He had never realized how torn up this girl was on the inside.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I won't tell anyone. But you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm most likely available. If not, you have Tenten, Sakura, Ino, your teammates, even Naruto. He's a great listener, believe it or not. You shouldn't keep all these feeling to yourself. It's just going to make things worse." Sasuke told her. Hinata smiled gratefully, blushing a little when he mentioned Naruto's name.

"Arrigato, Sasuke-san. It really did h-help to talk to someone ab-bout this..." Hinata whispered, her stuttering reducing greatly. Sasuke shrugged and stood up as well.

"Don't mention it."

The two walked together in silence, before finally reaching the Hyuga compound. Hinata turned and bowed slightly to Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow.

"Again, Arrigato Sasuke-san. I really am grateful to you for hearing me out." Hinata said with a small smile. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little, and place a hand on top of her head. He ruffled her hair a bit.

"Again, don't mention it." He told her. She grinned, before turning and heading back into her house. Sasuke turned and continued to head towards home himself. Even if he did promise her he wouldn't tell anyone, he was still going to try to find a way to help her.

"I think I'm getting to soft." Sasuke muttered, before chuckling to himself and shaking his head. _Definitely._

**Yes, I know. This chapter was a lot shorter then the last one, but oh well. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review for me, and thank you for sticking with my story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! I was going to wait till tomorrow to update this chapter but i got bored, since I have like no life aside from minecraft and this story, lol. Anywho, enjoy chapter three and please take that small 5 seconds to leave a review at the end of the chapter. :)**

Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura and Sasuke walked ahead of the rest of their group through the forest, a thick atmosphere surrounding them. Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and Shino trailed behind, afraid to get in the pairs way. It hadn't exactly been the easiest journey so far. Sasuke and Sakura hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left the village on a mission to find a missing mother and her child, whom had dissapeared a few days ago. If Sakura remembered correctly, their names were Aiko Suberashi and Sushono Suberashi. Sakura chewed her bottom lip nervously. She really hoped she wouldn't have to deal with a child and his dead mother type of situations, or worse, the other way around. That would just kill her.

"S-Sakura-chan, aren't you hungry?" Naruto's hesitant voice broke into her thoughts as they walked, bringing her back to reality.

"Not particularly." Sakura replied. Her stomach seemed to disagree with her, because at that moment, it let out a loud growl. She couldn't help the faint blush that crossed her cheeks.

"Alright, maybe a little." She confessed, crossing her arms over her stomach. Sakura heard a snort come from Sasuke, and turned to open her mouth before shutting it again and turning to face away from him. He was just trying to make her mad so she would be the first to break the silence between the two of them!

_"I will not lose to you, Sasuke Uchiha!" _Sakura yelled to herself.

"U-uhm, I m-made some o-onigiri for the t-trip...we could h-have those if y-you all would l-like." Hinata's timid voice spoke up. Sakura turned and gave her friend a small smile.

"Mm, that sounds wonderful!" She giggled. Hinata beamed before setting down her bag and pulling out a large bento box and sliding off the lid. There lay at least 20 or more perfectly triangular onigiri.

"Sugoi! Hinata-chan, these look amazing!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Hinata blushed and stammered out a small 'thank you'.

"U-uhm, this side has f-fried pork c-cutlets, and this s-side has ch-cheese, and the ones d-down here have u-umeboshi." Hinata told them, pointing to each of the flavors. Sakura grinned and quickly grabbed two of the pork ones, while Hinata helped herself to the ones with cheese. Sakura observed that Sasuke took both a pork and umeboshi, while Naruto took one of each. Typical Naruto. Such a pig.

"Oishi! Hinata-chan, these don't just look amazing, they _taste _amazing to!" Naruto exclaimed with his mouth full. Hinata giggled at his actions, and Sakura couldn't help but notice how adorable her giggle was. Much cuter then hers. Naruto seemed to have noticed as well, because he stopped chewing and just stared at her.

"Could you just laugh one more time. Like, pretty please with a cherry on top." Naruto asked, his eyes genuine. This made Hinata blush and giggle again, before she to took a bite of her own onigiri. Sakura picked up her own and took a big bite, her eyes widening at the burst of flavor that met her tastebuds. They really _were _amazing! She quickly finished her food, before patting her tummy and sighing contently. That had been filling.

"Say, we've been traveling for quite a while and it's getting a little late. Why don't you girls go find somewhere to wash off, while we set up camp, and when you guys come back, we'll wash up as well." Kakashi-sensei suggested. Sakura turned to look at him, her eyes bulging when she realized his food was gone but his mask was still on.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EAT?! YOU HAVE A MASK ON, DID YOU HAVE A SHADOW CLONE TAKE YOUR PLACE HERE WHILE YOU ATE IN A TREE OR SOMETHING?! HOW DID NO ONE FRICKING SEE HIM EATING?!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the forest floor and pointing an accusing finger at her silver-haired sensei. The man just shrugged, and leaned back slightly, an amused look on his face. Sakura huffed, before heading over to Hinata and gently pulling her up.

"Let's just get this over with then." Sakura huffed, lightly tugging Hinata along as she went in search for some body of water.

"According to the map, there should be some sort of lake around here." Sakura mumbled, jumping up to a tree branch to get a better look. A_HA!. _There, maybe only about a mile away, was big bright blue lake, with a beautiful water splashing into it. Sakura grinned before shouting to Hinata that she had found the lake and began dashing through the trees. Hinata was right behind her as they swiftly leapt from tree to tree. They finally reached the massive body of water, and quickly began to strip. Hinata was still shy with her body, and crossed her arms over her D sized breasts.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan. Don't be embarrased, we're both girls here." Sakura laughed casually. Hinata sighed and just waded into the water. Sakura frowned sympathetically. Hinata was a lot more shy then Sakura was, and having all those boys look at her naked was horrifying enough, but for Hinata...It was a miracle she hadn't passed out. Sakura waded in after her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, all of those idiots have been our friends for years. You don't really think they would see you any differently because of this, right? They would never do anything to hurt you either." Sakura reassured the girl, smiling gently. Hinata smiled shyly and nodded, straightening out a little. Sakura grinned.

"Good! So...with that being said..." Sakura whispered evilly. She splashed Hinata with the chilly, but refreshing water, making her giggle and splash back. Things soon turned into a war between the two, and as the sun began to set, they finally climbed out of the lake. Sakura quickly changed into just a tight light pink tank-top and her usual dark green shorts, not bothering to put on her other shirt, or her skirt or boots. They would be going to sleep soon, and Sakura didn't want to sleep in her uncomfortable uniform. Hinata left off her jacket and shoes as well, now only wear a tight black t-shirt without her fishnet undershirt, and baggy black pants. The girls simultaneously took off through the trees, heading back towards the spot where they had eaten lunch.

Sasuke's P.O.V

By the time the girls had gotten back, it was already sunset, and the camp had been fully set up. Sasuke tried not to notice how well that damned tank-top hugged every single curve on her body perfectly, and how her breasts _did _seem to have grown. He couldn't really tell from her usual loose-fitting shirt. He hoped his blush didn't show to much either.

"Alright guys, let's head off to the big blue lake!" Naruto exclaimed, setting off in long strides.

"Is it me or did he just seem a lot like Lee?" Sasuke heard Sakura whisper to Hinata. The raven-haired girl clamped a hand over her mouth to cover up the loud snort that had come from her blushing and giggling. Sakura cracked up at herself, and Sasuke chuckled to himself. She was so delicate and shy that hearing her snort was just highly amusing. Sasuke sighed and followed the rest of the guys as they headed towards the lake. He had to admit, a quick bath after a long day of traveling sounded fantastic at the moment. He cast one last glance to the girls who were still giggling uncontrollably, before they dissapeared behind a particularly large tree. Sasuke sighed and hurried to catch up with the others as they took off through the trees.

"Waaaah! This is awesome!" Kiba exclaimed, floating on top of the water. Akamaru barked enthusiastically.

"I must admit, the suitable temperature and the calmness of the water does make bathing here quite enjoyable." Shino said, his eyes still hidden by his glasses, but his coat no longer hiding the majority of his lower face. Sasuke smirked at his cool demeanor. He was almost like him, but he was much more..._wise _with how he spoke.

"Oi, Sasuke, I saw you checking out Sakura-chan." Naruto growled into his ear. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he opened one eye to look at Naruto.

"And? I know you were loving your view on Hinata." Sasuke replied, loud enough for Kiba to hear as he swam past.

"Nani? What about Hinata?" He asked, turning to give Naruto a death-glare. Before Naruto could get one word out, an ear-splitting scream echoed through the forest. In a second all of them were out of the water and hurrying through the trees. Sasuke knew who that scream belonged to all to well. That was Sakura's scream.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sakura-chan?! Dijoubu?" A worried Hinata quickly flew out from the tent she and Sakura shared, kunai at the ready. Sakura was kneeled over, her hands on her knees and her body shaking. Hinata rushed over to Sakura, before turning to see what she was looking at and screamed as well. There, on the ground and covered in blood, lay a baby deer with a Kunai peirced through the chest and a message attached to the end. But that wasn't what had scared them the most. There on the ground next to it, lay it's shriveled, ripped heart.

"Oh...Oh god..." Hinata choked out, holding a hand over her mouth.

"What...the hell...is this." Sakura gasped. She shakily grabbed the message and began reading, her eyes growing wider with every word.

**With the boys...**

Another scream erupted through the air, this time belonging to Hinata. So horror-stricken and disgusted. What the hell had happened? The boys had finally burst into the camp, stopping short when they saw the two girls huddled around something. Kakashi-sensei slowly moved forward, staring at the girls with a worried expression.

"What-" He had barely gotten the word out when Hinata swung around and threw a kunai in his direction, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw who was there.

"G-gomen...I didn't realize i-it was you..." Hinata whimpered, before collapsing back to her knees and burying her head in her hands. Sasuke stepped up beside Sakura to see what they were staring at, his blood running cold when he saw the mangled body on the ground.

Sakura P.O.V

_Dear Shinobi looking for them,_

_I'm afraid you've already run out of time for the mother, for I have grown bored and disposed of her. But you still have two days to save the boy. Don't keep him waiting to long. The poor guy is scared to death, and so sad for the loss of his mother. If only you had come sooner. You could have stopped this tragedy. Now you'll have to live with the guilt of knowing you couldn't save that poor little boys mommy. I can't wait to meet you in person. _

_Sincerely,_

_Unknown_

Sakura looked over the message again and again, tears forming in her eyes as she read the words with guilt building in the pit of her stomach. Long, tan hands ripped the message away from her and curled around it in a clenched fist, preventing her from reading any longer. She still cried though. She hadn't been able to save the mother. Now the little boy was there on his own, probably wishing with all his might that someone would come save him. And they were already two days away from him. How had their kidnapper found them? How did they know who was coming to save them? Sakura felt a hesitant hand rest on her shoulder, before another one came to cup her cheek and direct her gaze away from the scene before her. Sasuke hovered over her, bare-chested, and looking down at her with sympathetic eyes. Hinata had retreated back to their tent, followed quickly by Kiba, Shino, and Naruto. Sakura shook violently as she cried, furiously trying to wipe away the constant stream of salty tears. Sasuke gently brushed her hands away from her face and brought her into an awkward, but comforting hug, resting his chin on top of her head. It was a hug that told her, even if he wasn't speaking with her, he was still there for her.

"W-we should h-have kept g-going! Maybe t-then we could h-have saved her!" Sakura sobbed, her voice cracking slightly. Sakura had seen many dead people before, but having someone send her a message and rub in how she couldn't protect her in time just made something inside of her snap.

"There was nothing we could do, Sakura. Don't blame yourself for another persons cruelty." Sasuke whispered, soothingly rubbing her back. She slowly calmed down, inhaling deeply to calm herself more.

"Arrigato, Sasuke-kun. For making me feel better." Sakura sighed, gently pulling herself away from his hold. She regretted it a little. It was incredibly comfortable being pressed against his bare chest. He smirked and shrugged.

"What are teammates for." He said smoothly. Sakura couldn't bring herself to smile or laugh so she just nodded.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." She sighed, standing up shakily. Sasuke nodded in understanding, standing up as well. Kakashi-sensei was currently talking to Pakkun, holding out the letter and the kunai, obviously trying to see if they could track the scent. They quickly dissapeared through the forest, holding the two clues in their mouths.

Sakura frowned before heading into the ten she shared with Hinata. Only Naruto remained, who currently had a reassuring arm around Hinata's shoulder, who was staring at the ground with a slightly defeated look. Naruto just looked pissed off.

"Sakura-chan..." He grunted, slowly getting up.

"I suppose you've got Hinata-chan from here." Naruto sighed, running a hand through his still slightly wet shaggy blonde hair. Sakura nodded, and sat down next to Hinata. The raven-haired girl buried her head into Sakura's chest, letting out a shaky and tired, yet muffled scream. Sakura smiled gently and stroked her friends hair.

"There, there sweetie...we'll find that bastard and you and me will kill him before bringing him back from the grave and killing him more slowly." Sakura comforted, making Hinata let out a strangled laugh. Sakura lay down after closing the entrance to the tent, holding a silently crying Hinata. The two fell asleep that way, crying and holding each other.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but meh, It's almost 12 at night and i'm tired. Hope you did enjoy it though, and if so, please take 5 seconds out of your day, or night, to leave me a review. Thanks! See you in chapter four. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, internet was down for a while. Anywho, here's chapter 4, thank you to all those who have been favoriting and following and especially that one person who keeps reviewing, you are amazing. And the views, oh lord I never thought so many people would check out my story! Ok, enjoy. :)**

Hinata's P.O.V

Hinata woke up curled into Sakura's chest, dry tear stains still evident on her rosy cheeks. She smiled when she remembered this was how her mother used to hold her when she was upset.

"Sakura-chan...wake up...we should really get going." Hinata whispered. The pinkette next her instantly open her eyes.

"Right! Let's go! Hinata, you start on breakfast, I'll pack everything up!" Sakura immediately said while pulling on her shoes and hooking her skirt and weapon pouches into place. Hinata nodded, quickly getting dressed as well before grabbing the packages of rice and potatoes she had brought along on the trip. She left their tent and immediately began making breakfast.

By the time everyone was up and eating, Sakura had already packed up everyone's tents and had gathered all their supplies. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her left foot impatiently and chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Sakura-chan y-you shouldn't worry to much. W-we'll definitely rescue that little boy." Hinata said sympathetically, resting a hand on her troubled friends shoulder. Sakura sighed and gave her a small smile.

"I know...I just can't imagine how that poor little boy must feel..." Sakura sighed, clenching her hand into fists. Hinata's heart broke a little at the thought, but she refused to cry again. It would get them nowhere, and everyone would be more focused on making sure she was okay instead of on the mission at hand.

"All right, Pakkun gave me a pretty good lead as to where that guy is hiding. Not to far away. We could probably reach him in the next to hours if we don't stop for any breaks and go as fast as we can. The problem with that is that we may not have enough chakra for a battle. So I think we should head straight there, not to fast, but without breaks, and that will take about 5 hours." Kakashi explained the plan, his voice slightly worn out. It wasn't just the girls who were upset over this.

"Kakashi, didn't the message say we have two days?" Kiba asked, giving the silver-haired man a questioning look.

"That man already killed the mother because he was 'bored'. Who knows whether or not that message was telling the truth." He replied, frowning behind his mask. There was a short silence after that, until Sakura broke it.

"So what are we waiting for then?! Let's get going!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up eagerly. The others nodded, and with that, they set off towards their target.

Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura would kill that bastard. Slowly and painfully. She would rip out his eyeballs, then his stomach, then shove both of them down his throat so that he could watch himself eating his own body-parts. Sakura smiled pleasantly. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful battle strategy.

"Sakura-chan...I really hope we get there in time.." Hinata sighed from beside her. Sakura's smiled vanished in a second, and she nodded solemnly. She did to.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! We'll find that bastard and we'll for sure rescue Sushuno!" Naruto exclaimed encouragingly. Hinata blushed and smiled shyly.

"H-Hai!" She replied happily. The group continued in silence. How long had they been traveling now? 3 hours? Probably.

_"Just wait 2 more hourse, Sushuno...We're coming for you!" _

Kidnappers P.O.V

"What's taking them so long?" Growled a male voice. The owner of said voice was currently perched in a tree in front of a large cave, where his bait was waiting. A frightened little boy and his mother, who was 'dead'. How typical of them, to believe the message he had left.

"Pfft. Ninja's. They should know I easily get bored. Wouldn't want something to happen to an innocent soul..." The man sighed, flicking a kunai. A small shriek split through the air, and as the man turned to face his prey a wicked grin crept onto his face.

"Poor thing...Didn't even know what was coming for him." He sighed as his emotionless eyes stared down at the light brown rabbit that now had a kunai through the neck.

"You look just like how those ninja's will soon look."

Naruto's P.O.V

_"He killed the mother simply because he was 'bored'. Who knows whether or not that message is true." _Kakashi's words rang through Naruto's head over and over again, only making him more mad. If that person so much as lay a finger on that boy, Naruto would call on the nine-tailed fox right now and rip their head clean off their body. Naruto grinned at the very thought. He turned to observe Hinata, eyes softening slightly. She still looked extremely worried, but she definitely had a lot of determination in her expression. Naruto could tell she to, would not let anything to Sushuno.

"Stop! We are here." Kakashi's voice broke him away from his thoughts and brought his attention back to the mission at hand. His eyes narrowed and an angry growl escaped his lips. They were standing in front of a large cave, but Naruto couldn't see inside.

"Hinata, can you use your byakugan to check for any chakra presences or traps?" Kakashi asked, turning to look at Hinata. The raven-haired girl nodded and quickly activated her blood-line limit. A small gasp escaped her lips and a big grin formed on her face.

"Yes! There is the little boy's chakra, and his mothers! But, it's fading. She has a severe wounded that needs to be treated right away. As of traps, I can't sense any." Hinata said exactly, but then her grin fell.

"Wait...there's another chakra heading towards the two in the cave...o-oh my...It's big. Whoever kidnapped these people is strong...and familiar. I feel like I've felt this kind of chakra essence before..." Hinata mumbled, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Alright, Sakura, you head straight for the mother and heal her. Hinata, you make sure the kid doesn't get hurt. The rest of us will deal with the kidnapper." Kakashi ordered. The group nodded, heading forward into the cave.

Hinata's P.O.V

That chakra...where had she seen it before. She definitely didn't like it. They entered the cave cautiously, weapons at the ready. Upon seeing the mother, Sakura let out a startled gasp and rushed forward. Hinata threw out a kunai to deflect an oncoming shuriken, thrown from the left of the group.

"Show yourself!" Kakashi called. A tall figure emerged from the shadows, completely covered in black. Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as realization dawned on her. The person from the village who she had seen while the others were cornering the boys.

"It...It's y-you!" She exclaimed, pointing at the person. Her group turned to stare at her in surprise.

"You know him?" Shino asked calmly. Hinata swallowed nervously, never taking her eyes off the person as she explained.

"When I dissapeared, w-while you guys were being yelled at, I-it was because I saw something, r-rather someone in the distance. H-He didn't look like a normal villager, s-so I wen't to investigate. It w-was him alright."

The figure cocked a head to their to the side, just like they did when she first met them. Hinata wasn't pretty sure it was a male, but she couldn't be sure. In the blink of an eye, the figure was right in front of her, cupping her chin roughly and bringing it up so that she was facing them.

"You've got quite a stuttering problem, haven't you sweetheart?" A male voice chuckled, sending shivers down Hinata's spine.

"O-OI! Get away from Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing to defend her. The ninja pulled away quickly, now standing behind Hinata with a kunai to her neck and an arm securely around her waist.

"Watch it there, kiddo. Wouldn't want me to hurt your pretty little friend here, would you?" The man asked. Naruto growled angrily, his upper teeth pointing out a little more.

"You know, I could get quite a lot of money by holding this girl for ransom. A hyuga, the heiress no doubt. And a beauty at that." The man chuckled darkly, pulling back a little. Hinata's team widened in realization. Hinata caught Sasuke's eye, knowing what he wanted to say and shook her head slightly. His lips formed a thin line and his eyes narrowed slightly. Holding Hinata for ransom meant nothing. If he really wanted money he would kidnap Hanabi. Hinata silently activated her byakugan. She could easily hit about 10 of his most important chakra points because of the way he was holding her. He may be fast, but he obviously didn't know a lot about the byakugan blood-line limit.

"You know, maybe you should research your clans a bit more before holding a member for ransom." Hinata hissed, before turning her hand and digging her two outstretched fingers into the pit of his stomach. She heard the man who was holding her choke and cough up blood, letting her go and falling limp at her feet. He growled and threw a barely visible needle at her, before passing out. Hinata slid to the side, cursing when the needle followed her and imbedded itself in her arm. She instantly felt the poison leak out and attack her body.

"Shoot..." Was all managed to whisper before collapsing as well.

5 days later

Hinata opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly against the harsh light that met them. She groaned and tried sitting up, only to have a horrible head-rush force her back down. She sighed and observed the room she was in, quickly realizing it was the hospital. Something blonde and spiky to her left caught her eye, and she turned to investigate. Hinata's breath hitched when she realized Naruto was fast asleep with his head resting on one of her legs and his arm draped across her stomach. She willed herself not to blush or pass out as she gently poked his arm.

"N-Naruto-kun...w-w-wake up.." Hinata stammered.

_"Damn stuttering!" _She silently cursed. Naruto groaned and snuggled into her leg more and tightening his grip on her waist.

"Just 5 more minutes..." He mumbled. She giggled as his nose slightly tickled her thigh through the thin hospital covers. This seemed to wake him up.

"Hinata-chan?! Oh thank goodness you're awake! Sakura said there was a good chance you would be passed out for a whole year!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping the raven-haired girl in a tight hug. Hinata's face burned because of the blush on her face.

"R-r-really? A-a w-whole y-y-year?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto pulled back and nodded solemnly.

"She said that the poison in the needle that creep threw at you was meant to knock out the opponent and put them into a coma." Naruto explained, anger clear in his voice. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Did he get away? Is he dead?" Hinata asked, sitting up quickly. She groaned and held a hand to her head as another dizzy-spell took over her. Naruto held her arm to keep her upright, a concerned look on his face.

"No...he's currently in jail, waiting to face his trial. Your father was her earlier, but he didn't say much to me...just stared at you with zero expression. It kinda pissed me off, no offense." Naruto replied. Hinata frowned sadly at the part about her father. Why was it so hard for her to please him?

"Wait...Were you here the whole time?" Hinata asked, blushing again. Naruto shook his head and leaned back a little.

"We took shifts, but I took most of them cause I wanted to be here when you woke up. Is that selfish? Would you rather want to see Kiba or Shino...or even Sakura, maybe..Aww man, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I should've thought about what you wanted!" Naruto sighed in exasperation. Hinata giggled at how upset he had made himself, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I-I'm happy you were the first person I got to see..." Hinata whispered with a shy smile.

"Really?! That's great! I'm so happy you're not mad!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning widely. Hinata smiled as well, before remembering their mission.

"Are Aiko and Sushuno alright? Did Aiko survive? Are her wounds fatal?" Hinata bombarded, her eyes wide. Naruto laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! They are all fine! Sakura took care of all their wounds right away." Naruto reassured. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good..." She mumbled. Naruto nodded, smiling at how concerned she was for other peoples well being.

"Ney, Naruto-kun..I-I was thinking...s-should I learn medical n-ninjutsu?" Hinata asked. The question was so random it surprised Naruto a little.

"Why shouldn't you? I mean, you've got great chakra control, and it would be awesome if we had another healer around so that Sakura wasn't constantly passing out from chakra exhaustion." Naruto replied thoughtfully. Hinata grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"You're right! I just wanted someone else's opinion first before I learned anything." Hinata said happily. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just ask your dad or something?" Naruto asked. He couldn't help but notice that fearful expression that crossed her face.

_"Because he might think I want to heal all the scars and bruises he causes and start beating me even more..." _Hinata thought to herself.

"I guess It slipped my mind to ask him." She lied. Hinata could tell Naruto knew she was lying, but she was saved from any further questions by a nurse who walked in.

"Oh, Hinata-sama! You're up! That's fantastic, I'll go call a doctor to make sure you're ready to go." The nurse said, smiling warmly.

"Naruto, sweetheart you can go. Hinata's father will be here shortly to pick her up, I assume." She told Naruto. The blonde ninja nodded, before turning one last questioning look towards Hinata.

"You know you can tell me anything. We're good enough friends for that, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, his eyes caring. Hinata swallowed nervously and nodded, avoiding his bright blue gaze. She heard a sigh, then the scrape of the chair as Naruto left his seat, wincing slightly at the 'thud' as the door closed.

_"Oh, Naruto-kun..I wish I could tell you.."_

**And there is chapter 2! I know it's a little short, but it's late, and i just got finished writing another chapter for my other story, so I'm a bit tired. See you in Ch. 5 REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! That little white box down there, he's very hungry. He's just yelling, "Feed me, feed me!" So don't let little fluffy die! (Yes, i named the review box fluffy) feed him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you everyone for all the views and favorites and followers I have, and especially for all my reviews! I definitely will try to post chapters quickly, considering I have a lot of free time. Usually I only post one a day, but I think I can bump it up to two a day. But don't get mad when school starts and I can't post as frequently. Alright, onto chapter 5! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

Hinata's P.O.V

Great. Just great. Her father was coming to pick her up. Now she would have to wait through most likely an hour of her fathers yelling, praying to god he wouldn't hit her.

"Hinata-sama, your father is here." The nurse who had come before said politely. She was standing in the doorway, almost a midget compared to Hiashi Hyuga's height.

"Hai...T-thank you." Hinata whispered. The nurse bowed, before leaving her and her father alone.

"You were out for 5 days? Pathetic. Hanabi would have woken up the next morning ready to train. It's sad to think your mother gave birth to you." Hiashi spat, glaring down at the Hyuga Heiress. Hinata avoided his gaze and stared out the window instead.

"I'm s-sorry to d-dissapoint you..." She mumbled. Her father scoffed, before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of bed.

"You are to spend the rest of the day in your room, working on your stuttering problem." He growled. Hinata just nodded, used to the punishment. At least he wasn't yelling.

"To think someone tried to hold you for ransom. I would have left you there to die, If It weren't for the fact that my reputation would be ruined." Hiashi muttered the words to himself, but they loud enough for Hinata to hear. She cringed and swallowed back the lump in her throat. No tears. He wouldn't care.

"Father, I-" Hinata tried to apologize, but she was cut off by his angry growl.

"I almost forgot. As of now, unless we are out in public, you are to call me Hiashi-sama, not father. It's a disgrace to hear you call me _your _father." He spat, glaring down at her like an ant he was about to squish. Hinata's mouth hung open slightly, but she just nodded and hung her head. He acted as if she were some kind of pest, or vermin.

"You are not to talk to Hanabi anymore as well. She doesn't need you rubbing off on her." He continued. Hinata gasped and her head shot back up to look at him.

"F-father, no!" She cried, the tears she had been holding back beginning to build up. Hiashi turned and glared at her. They had reached the Hyuga compound, but Hinata no longer wanted to follow her fathers orders.

"Don't call me father, and you will do as I say!" Hiashi snapped. Hinata took a deep breath and summoned up all of her courage, before tearing her arm away from his grasp.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama, but I will not ignore my little sister! She's the only _real _family I have left, and I won't give her up so easily!" Hinata exclaimed. Hiashi's eyes lit up in anger, and in a flash he had brought an open hand down across her face. A loud 'smack' echoed through the air, and a startled voice suddenly spoke up.

"F-father?"

Both Hinata and Hiashi turned to look for the source of the voice, their eyes widening when they landed upon Hanabi.

"You just...you just hit Hinata-oneechan..." Hanabi muttered, her eyes huge with confusion. Hiashi stood up a little, and Hinata had raised a hand to caress the cheek he had slapped. It stung. Bad.

"Go back to the the house, now." Hiashi ordered. Hanabi shook her head, and stepped towards Hinata.

"I heard she was out of the hospital and that you were heading home...So I was waiting for you to get back...why would you tell her not to speak with me? Why would you hit her right after she left the hospital?" Hanabi questioned, coming closer to Hinata as she spoke.

"That is none of your concern, Hanabi. Now go back into that house right away or I swear I'll..." Hiashi began to threaten darkly before a new voice spoke up.

"Or you'll do what?" Sasuke's voice asked. Hinata froze up, shakily turning to face her friend. He hadn't bothered to hide the anger in his eyes, and his fists were clenched tightly.

"S-Sasuke-san..." Hinata murmured, eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. Sasuke steadily turned to look at her.

"The doctors told me you had left your jacket on the clothes rack in your room. They had to remove it to examine your body, and left it there for when you woke up." Sasuke replied, handing her her tan jacket. Hinata hadn't even noticed it draped over his shoulder.

"O-oh...Thank you..." Hinata muttered, holding the clothing item to her chest.

"Sasuke Uchiha...This is none of your business, so I suggest you leave now." Hiashi growled. Sasuke turned his cool glare on Hiashi and cocked his head to the side as a little, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry, but as Hinata's friend, I'm afraid I can't do that." Sasuke replied, a small smirk on his face. Hinata couldn't help but grin. No one had ever stood up to her father like that, let alone for her sake. He may seem self-absorbed, but he truly did care about his friends.

"Hinata, it looks like you've just put your burden onto someone else. How selfish can you be?" Hiashi sighed, shaking his in disappointment. Hinata turned to look at Hanabi, who was looking at her with a small smile. She was smiling?

"Hinata-oneechan. I'm sorry this happened to you..." Hanabi whispered, hugging her stomach tightly. Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Don't be sorry for me. I'm just happy you're okay." Hinata murmured, stroking her little sisters hair softly.

"Hinata, I'm going to have to talk with Tsunade about this, with or without you. I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt." Sasuke sighed, frowning slightly. Hinata looked from her father, who looked utterly pissed, to Sasuke who just looked worried. Hinata sighed and turned defiantly towards her father.

"I'm tired of the way you're treating me. Now that Hanabi knows, I can't risk her getting hurt to. I hope you can forgive me, and learn from your own mistakes." Hinata said, proud of herself for not stuttering. She looked down at Hanabi, who just nodded in agreement. She slid her tiny but strong hand into Hinata's, holding on tightly.

"I can't let you hurt Onee-chan anymore, father." Hanabi whispered. Hiashi growled and left forward to grab Hinata, but the raven-haired girl instantly pulled out a kunai and held it towards him.

"I will defend myself. You are no longer the father I looked up to. Please, step away." Hinata hissed, her eyes blazing angrily. Hiashi scoffed, before turning away and heading back into the compound. Hinata let out a shaky sigh and held a hand to her chest. She was brave on the outside, but she was shaking like a leaf on the inside. Never, had anyone stood up to her father, besides Sasuke. For Hinata to stand up to him, was a little bit to big of a first step.

"I'm proud of you, Hinata. Now let's go before your father tries to pull anymore stunts.

Tsunade's P.O.V

"I'm telling you baa-chan! There's something going on with Hinata and her father! Everytime I mention him she gets all nervous and won't look me in the eye, and she starts shaking!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hands down on Lady Tsunade's desk. The blonde women sighed, and brushed back one of her bangs.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Without any proof from Hinata herself, there isn't anything I can do." Tsunade told him sternly. But on the inside she was questioning her words. Maybe she could send some ninja's to investigate. It was definitely strange how Naruto explained her reaction to her father. It described fear. Shizune abruptly interrupted her thoughts.

"Lady Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga are requesting to see you. They say It's important." Shizune informed, a nervous look on her face. It looked like she had seen something she hadn't wanted to. Naruto and Tsunade exchanged a look, before Tsunade nodded to Shizune. A few moments later the three children had entered her room. Tsunade couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped her mouth when she saw the slowly forming bruise on Hinata's cheek in the shape of a slap-print.

"Hinata-chan, what happened to your cheek?!" Naruto exclaimed, already examining the injury. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth dropped open.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She stammered, blushing slightly.

"It was your father wasn't it! Where is he?! I'm gonna mpahdhasi" Naruto's voice was muffled as Sasuke's hand closed over it tightly.

"Hinata, what happened?" Tsunade asked calmly, beckoning the girl forward. Hinata seemed to hesitate slightly before stepping forward. She slowly explained everything that had happened over the past few years, beginning exactly a week after Hanabi's birth. It wasn't only Tsunade who was surprised. Hanabi and Naruto's eyes were bulging as well, and Hanabi had tears streaming down her face.

"Onee-chan...Why didn't you tell me?" Hanabi whimpered. Hinata kneeled down and pulled her sister into a tight hug, tearms streaming from her eyes as well.

"I didn't want to put t-that kind of burden on you." The raven-haired girl sighed. Tsunade's fists curled around the edge of her desk. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, where she quickly shifted through a pile of papers. She hurriedly scribbled something down on the paper she had pulled out, and slammed a stamp down on it.

"I'm sending out a team of anbu right now to collect your father. The sentence for child abuse is 5 years in Konoha jail." Tsunade said angrily. Hinata just nodded. She was busy comforting her sister. Tsunade smiled at the teenage kunoichi. Her main concern through all of this had been Hanabi.

_"That's a true older sister..." _She thought to herself.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! I'll treat you and your sister to lunch for a celebration!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Hinata turned and gave him a shy smile.

"Is it really okay with you?" She whispered. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Hinata smiled wider and pulled back to look at her little sister.

"How does that sound, Hanabi?" She asked. Hanabi grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Naruto kneeled down next to Hanabi with a wicked grin.

"Hey, I know this kid, Konohamaru. I could bring him along if you want." Naruto whispered, laughing slightly. Instantly Hanabi's face lit up in a furious blush.

"K-K-Konahamaru-kun?!" She shrieked, before instantly covering her mouth. Hinata and Naruto exchanged a confused glance.

"You know him?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion. Hanabi frowned and stuck out her chin.

"Yeah. He's that annoying, but _c__ute, _kid on my friend Moegi's team..." She mumbled the cute part to herself, but Hinata and Naruto still heard. Hinata grinned, trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to come out, while Naruto started to crack up.

"What's so funny?!" Hanabi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Hinata just shook her head and waved her hand.

"Nothing, Nothing at all. It's just such a coincidence you know him is all." Hinata giggled, ruffling her little sisters hair. Tsunade watched them from afar, a smile on her face. She almost totally forgot Sasuke was there. He had a soft look on his face, smiling slightly. Tsunade couldn't help but feel surprised. She had never really seen Sasuke smile.

"Sasuke, can you help me get Hiashi's cell ready. It's going to be great watching the bastard finally get what he deserves." Tsunade chuckled, her aura evil. Sasuke sweatdropped slightly, but followed her towards the Konoha jail anyways.

_"I'm going to enjoy this as well..."_

**And there you have it! Chapter 5! Woot woot! Oh god my arms are sore...I'll probably start writing the next chapter at like 4:00 or something, maybe earlier. Whatevers, anywho hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't to fast for the whole Hiashi jail thing, but the story is mainly about having a good laugh and shedding a tear, and saying 'awww' or 'oooh', and stuff like that. Ok, please leave a review, and I hope to see you in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yesh, I got bored again...so I am now working on chapter 6 :) REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, enjoy the chapter (Btw, already over a thousand views...EEEEKK!)**

Naruto's P.O.V

As promise, Naruto had hunted down Konohamaru and had dragged him along to lunch with Hinata and Hanabi. The 12 year-old had complained at first, until he saw Hanabi. They had whispered and laughed at each other the entire way to the diner Hinata had suggested they go to. It was a rustic style restaurant, with dark red painting and flower-pots filled with lavenders resting on the windowsill. Hinata had told him that her mother used to take her there all the time when she was little, because she said the Lavender's reminded her of Hinata.

"They've never used any other flower but lavender ever since my mom passed...she was close friends with the owner." Hinata whispered, softly brushing her finger across the top of one of the flower petals. Naruto smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. She seemed to enjoy talking about her mother.

"Hinata-chan, what your mother like?" Naruto asked. Hinata placed a finger on her chin, and a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"She was very kind...and gentle...she always spoke her mind and she was very bad at lying to me, I could always tell. She was very beautiful to. She had my color hair but it was a lot longer and sort of wavy. She had my eyes, of course, but she had dimples, which gave her a really nice smile." Hinata explained, smiling softly. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"She kind of sounds like you." He murmured. Hinata blushed and began to press her two index fingers together.

"Really? You think so?" She asked shyly. Naruto grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, we aren't gonna get any food by just standing out here! Let's go in!" Konohamaru interjected, frowning slightly. Hanabi slapped him upside the head and began yelling at him for being rude. Naruto and Hinata laughed, before leading the way in. There weren't many people in the restaurant, which left a lot of seats open. Hinata let the way to a booth in the back, next to the windowsill with the lavenders.

"Was this your moms favorite seat?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside Hinata. She nodded and smiled widely. God she was so beautiful. _No, snap out of it! This is Hinata! She probably thinks of you as just as a friend! _

"Hello, I'm Kanami, I will be your server today, an- OH! Hinata-sama! Is that you?" The waitress that had been handing out their menus gasped in surprise. Hinata looked up in surprised, smiling widely.

"Kanami-san, I didn't even realize that was you. I'm so sorry!" Hinata exclaimed, an apologetic look on her face. The girl known as Kanami just shook her blonde head and laughed.

"No worries? Is this Hanabi? She looks so much like your dad." Kanami said, turning to look at Hanabi. A tense silence crossed the table, confusing both Konohamaru and Kanami.

"Was that a bad topic? Sorry...what about these handsome fellas? Are they your boyfriends?" Kanami asked, pointing to Naruto and Konohamaru while wiggling her eyebrows. Both Hinata and Hanabi blushed furiously and shook their heads.

"N-N-No! Naruto-kun is just t-treating us to lunch is all!" Hinata exclaimed. Kanami laughed and shook her head.

"Okay then. What would you guys like to drink, then?" Kanami took out a notepad and pencil and gave them all a smile. Naruto heard Hinata let out a sigh of relief as they ordered their drinks.

"Ok, so two black teas and two green teas?" Kanami repeated, making sure she had gotten it right. They all nodded, and watched as she walked away.

"So who was she?" Konohamaru asked, turning to look at Hinata. Naruto was curious as well, although he had a pretty good idea of who she was.

"That was the daughter of the owner. She was maybe 13 when me and my mom started visiting. She was really talkative and she loved to tease me about my hair." Hinata explained, smiling fondly at the memory. Naruto stared in awe at her. He had just realized that ever since her father was sent away, her stuttering decreased immensely.

"Hey, I was wondering...Are we going to still live in the compound?" Hanabi asked suddenly. Hinata blinked, and seemed to think it over.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't feel comfortable with using father's money so I'll just have to find a job somewhere." Hinata sighed. Hanabi nodded and turned to continue her and Konohamaru's conversation.

"Did I hear you were looking for a job?" Kanami's voice said as she returned with their drinks.

"Mm. Do you know anywhere that might have any openings?" Hinata asked. Kanami grinned and nodded.

"I would say you could work here, but we already have to many employees as it is. But that ramen shack down the street, Ichiraku's, I've heard the old man that works there talk about hiring some more people. You could try there." Kanami suggested. Naruto shot out of his seat immediately.

"She'll definitely get the job! After lunch we'll head straight there, and I'll tell the old man how awesome of a cook Hinata-chan is!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, earning a blush from Hinata and a laugh from the rest of the table.

"Quite an enthusiastic friend you have here. I like him! Alright, alright, what do you guys want to eat?" Kanami laughed, winking at Hinata slyly.

"Do you guys have beef ramen?" Naruto asked. Kanami nodded, writing down his order.

"For you, I'll tell them to add two Naruto fish-cakes!" Kanami exclaimed. Naruto's eyes bugged out and he whooped loudly.

"Hinata your friend rocks!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata giggled, smiling at Kanami.

"Hinata, you obviously want Dango, and I think a fresh batch of cinnamon buns just came out, so I'll get you guys some of those. On the house." Kanami already wrote down Hinata's order. Hinata grinned excitedly and jumped in her seat.

"Really?! Yay! I love the cinnamon buns here!" Hinata giggled childishly. Naruto smiled at her. She was incredibly adorable when she acted like that.

"And what would you two like?" Kanami asked the younger kids.

"We're gonna split that Sushi boat!" Konohamaru shouted. Kanami laughed and wrote down the order.

"Okay! Your food should be out in a few minutes, and I'll bring the buns out as soon as I get the order in." Kanami told them, before heading back towards the kitchen.

"I never knew how much you loved Cinnamon buns." Naruto said, giving Hinata a curious look.

"Mmm! They're my absolute most favorite food in the world!" She giggled. Naruto laughed to before turning to Hanabi and Konohamaru.

"So...sharing the sushi bowl, huh? How romantic." Naruto chuckled evilly. Both of them blushed and began yelling at him, making Hinata laugh. Naruto grinned, and looked around the table. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what having a family was like.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all stared at Sasuke in shock as he explained what had gone on with Hinata's father. Sakura's eyes were burning with rage, and she kept muttering fowl words under her breath. Neji sat next to Sasuke, just as pissed off. He must have been just as angry at himself as he was with Hiashi. How could he not have noticed Hinata's condition? But then again, Hanabi had never noticed, either.

"Sasuke, how long have you known?" Neji asked, gritting his teeth. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Since after Sakura yelled at me for being cocky with her when she 'Had every right to be mad' at me." Sasuke replied, teasing Sakura slightly. The pinkette just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever...I did have every right to be mad at you!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at him. Sasuke smirked, and turned his attention back to Neji.

"I think Naruto took her and Hanabi out for lunch, so don't worry about where they are now." Sasuke reassured. Neji seemed to relax a little.

"Right, thanks. I'll have to talk with her when I get home." Neji sighed. There was a small silence, before Sakura finally spoke.

"Sasuke, what you did for Hinata was incredible. I don't think any of us could thank you enough for looking out for her like that. You're, as much as it hurt's to admit it, a great friend to have." The pinkette told him, smiling cheekily. Sasuke blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah...what are friends for." He mumbled awkwardly. The other people in the room seemed to have a conversation with each other in their minds, because they all stood up at the same time.

"And on that note, I guess we should be heading out. I've got some grocery shopping to do." Tenten said with a grin.

"And I promised to accompany her." Ino put in. Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at Neji.

"I, uh, have to go and...prepare the compound for when Hinata and Hanabi return!" Neji exclaimed, following the two girls out of the house. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes at them.

"Bye guys." She called as they left Sasuke's rather large apartment.

"And then there were two." Sakura giggled after the door closed. The pinkette stretched out across Sasuke's brown leather couch, sighing in content.

"Want anything to eat?" Sasuke sighed, resting his arms behind him and leaning back a little. Sakura seemed to think it over before jumping up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"Depends. What have you got?" She called from the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and got up from the couch as well, following her into the kitchen. She had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach the cabinets in the kitchen, and the tip of her tongue stuck out from the effort. She looked kind of cute.

"Need help?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura frowned and turned to look at him, blushing at how close their faces were.

"Not really. Do you have any flour? I was thinking of making some dumplings." Sakura sighed. Sasuke smirked and casually lifted his arm to the top shelf and grabbed the flour, never breaking eye contact. He handed it to her, his smirk only growing wider.

"Smooth, Sasuke-kun." Sakura laughed, taking the flour and backing away. She immediately got to work.

"Anything I can do?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, set the table and get some water boiling on the stove." Sakura told him. Sasuke sighed, before doing what she told him. In only 30 minutes they were both sitting at the table, enjoying their dumplings.

"I'm surprised, Sakura. These are really good." Sasuke complimented, earning a small blush from Sakura.

"Really? I'm glad you like them. I always thought my cooking was average." Sakura said with a shrug. Sasuke smirked and leaned over plucking one of her dumplings off her plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke gave her an innocent look.

"Why...why did you take my dumpling?" She whimpered, sticking out her lower lip. Sasuke's innocent look faltered. She looked so freaking sad! Her eyes had grown twice her size, and her eyebrow's were turned up at the corners.

"Look, I didn't think it would affect you this much.." Sasuke mumbled, leaning over to place a hand over her shoulder. Sakura grinned and snatched two dumplings off his plate, popping them both in her mouth at the same time. Her cheeks bulged a little, making her look like a chipmunk. Sasuke snorted at her face and shook his head.

"Well played, very well played." Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair with a small smile. Sakura flashed him a toothy grin, before finishing off her dumplings. Sasuke grinned as he watched her eat, taking in how much she had grown over the years. Her hair had reached down to just below her neck, her eyelashes had become longer and more full, she had amazing curves, her breasts were just the right size, and her lips had come in light pink and full. As if realizing he was staring she turned to give him a confused look.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked. Sasuke laughed and shook his head, looking away from her.

"No, I just spaced out is all." Sasuke told her. He watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes as she shrugged and got up to gather the dishes.

"Alrighty then, weirdo." She laughed, dumping them in the sink.

"I should probably go home, it's getting late." Sakura said as she left the kitchen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What time is it?" He asked, standing up and stretching.

"Around 2:00. My parents expected me home by 3:00." Sakura told him. Sasuke sighed and walked her to the door.

"See you tomorrow then." He said, opening the door for her. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She replied. Sakura let out a small yawn, her nose scrunching up and her eyebrows narrowing into a cute squished face. She looked like a yawning kitten. With pink hair. Sasuke watched as she walked away from his house, her hips swinging slightly, as if daring him to follow her. He resisted the urge and closed the door.

_"Damn, I need to control my feelings."_

**And there you have it! Chapter 6! Feels good to write a more happy chapter. Feel free to review, all reviews are welcome, even bad ones! Thanks, and see you in chapter 7! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 6! Well, here's chapter 7! Enjoy, and remember...ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

Hinata's P.O.V

"I was excited before...but now I'm kind of nervous." Hinata murmured, staring doubtfully at the small ramen shack in front of her. Naruto snorted and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry! The old man will love you!" Naruto reassured, grinning widely at her. Hinata smiled and nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay...let's go!" Hinata said. She walked into the ramen shack, with Naruto right behind her.

"Hey Naruto! Great to see you! Who's your pretty friend?" Tseuchi, the owner of the ramen shack, welcomed the two as they walked in. Hinata blushed at his compliment.

"This is my friend Hinata-chan! And she's interested in working here!" Naruto exclaimed. Tseuchi looked up, examined Hinata, and grinned.

"If the girl can cook, she's hired!" He yelled. Hinata's mouth hung open slightly.

"Seriously?!" She asked, smiling giddily.

"Absolutely! If Naruto suggests you work here, well there isn't a better person for the job!" The old man laughed, giving Hinata a warm smile. She grinned hugely and began jumping up and down.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She giggled, before turning to face Naruto.

"I wouldn't have gotten this job if it weren't for you! Thank you so much!" Hinata exclaimed happily, pulling Naruto into a tight hug. She instantly realized _she _was hugging _Naruto. _She immediately pulled back and blushed.

"S-sorry...I was just excited I guess." Hinata murmured, playing with her fingers. Naruto grinned and pulled her back into the hug.

"Don't worry about it! I'm happy you're so excited!" Naruto laughed. Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I'm going to go practice making ramen. See you later, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, waving as she began to leave, then stopped and turned around again bowing slightly.

"Again, thank you so much Tseuchi-san! I'll do my very best while working with you!" Hinata promised. The old man turned and waved her off.

"Oh, don't be so formal with me! I'm sure you'll be the perfect addition to our little shack." He laughed. Hinata beamed and turned to run home. She couldn't wait to start cooking!

Naruto's P.O.V

"That girl...you seem to care very much about her." Tseuchi said as he handed Naruto his pork ramen. Naruto blushed and looked down.

"Yeah I guess you could say we're pretty good friends..." He mumbled. The old man boomed with laughter and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Don't deny it! You have feelings for her. It's obvious she feels the same way." Tseuchi huffed, leaning over the counter and giving Naruto a stern look. Naruto blushed even more.

"Do you really think so?" He asked, poking at the noodles in his bowl. Tseuchi rolled his eyes and brought the rag he had been cleaning the counter with down on Naruto's head.

"Absolutely! You should go see her when you're done eating and help her by making sure she's doing a good job with the ramen." Tseuchi sighed. Naruto nodded and quickly finished his ramen, before slamming the money down on the counter.

"Thanks, old man! I'm off to see Hinata! Again!" Naruto exclaimed before dashing out of the shaking, leaving a laughing Tseuchi behind. Naruto grinned as he became closer and closer to Hinata's house. He couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on her face when she opened the door.

Hinata's P.O.V

"Neji, Hanabi! I need help with the groceries!" Hinata called as she stumbled into the Hyuga compound. Her little sister and cousin immediately came to help. They entered the large kitchen and dropped the groceries on the counter.

"Why so much food?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Hinata grinned and took a deep breath before turning to face her two family members.

"I got the job, at ramen Ichiraku's, so I decided to practice making the ramen. Hope you guys are okay with ramen for dinner." Hinata giggled, pushing her two index fingers together.

"You got the job? That's awesome! And ramen sounds great for dinner." Neji said, smiling warmly at Hinata. Hanabi nodded in agreement, giving her sister a wide grin. Hinata smiled shyly and murmured a small 'thank you'.

"All right! I have to start right away, or else I won't have enough time to make all the flavors!" Hinata exclaimed, turning around and immediately beginning to make some Miso ramen. Hanabi and Neji sweatdropped. Every flavor? How the hell were they supposed to eat _e__very _flavor?!

"Uhm, Hinata-sama-" Neji began to say something but was cut off by a loud knocking at the door. They all exchanged a confused glance.

"Were you guys expecting anyone?" Hinata asked. Hanabi and Neji shook their head. Neji shrugged and turned to go get the door, leaving Hanabi and Hinata alone in the kitchen.

"Hinata-oneesama...was that diner we visited earlier a place you and...mom, used to visit?" Hanabi asked suddenly. Hinata froze in pouring the noodles into the pot of boiling water and swallowed nervously.

"Yes...It was..." Hinata sighed, quickly getting over her shock and continuing to make the ramen.

"Oh...Was she...was she nice?" Hanabi asked, lifting herself onto the counter so that she could look at Hinata as she spoke.

"Hanabi, she was the nicest person you could imagine." Hinata sighed, smiling warmly. She heard Hanabi giggle.

"Was she pretty?" Was her next question. Hinata smiled wider and lifted up a small spoonful of her ramen and held it out to Hanabi.

"More beautiful then you can imagine." Hinata said as Hanabi tried it. The brunette smiled hugely as she swallowed.

"That's really good, Onee-sama!" Hanabi giggled. Hinata grinned widely.

"Really? Yay!" Hinata laughed, trying some herself. Her eyes widened. Now she understood what the phrase 'her tastebuds were having a party' meant. This was delicious!

"What did mom look like? Did she have a nice laugh?" Hanabi questioned further, making Hinata giggle.

"Did It sound like your laugh? Cause you have a really pretty laugh." Hanabi said with a grin. Hinata blushed, and let out a content sigh. She could get used to having these kinds of conversations with her little sister. With her father around, Hanabi was always busy training or studying. They rarely ever spoke to each other.

"Her laugh was even prettier then mine. And mom looked like..." Hinata began to describe her mother, but Naruto's voice cut her off.

"Wait, wait! I can answer that! You said she had hair like yours, but it was longer and kind of wavy. You said she had your eyes, and dimples that gave her a really nice smile, right?" Naruto exclaimed from the kitchen doorway. Hinata turned in surprise. Naruto-kun?

"N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. She had started on the pork ramen, and had already poured the miso ramen into 3 bowls.

"Well, the old man told me to come over and test your ramen, so here I am!" Naruto laughed. He made his way over to her and looked down at the bowls.

"Waaah! They looked amazing! Can I try some?" Naruto asked excitedly. Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto grinned and grabbed one of the bowls, and immediately tried a bite. His eyes bugged out and and his grin grew wider.

"Amazing! Absolute perfection! It's almost as good as the old mans ramen!" Naruto shouted, taking another bite.

"Alright, well save some room for the other flavors!" Hinata giggled, poking Naruto in the stomach. He grinned and set down the bowl, before walking over to Hanabi.

"Nee, can you ask more questions about your mom? I want to know more about her to." Naruto 'whispered' to Hanabi. Hinata's little sister grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"What was her favorite flowers? Colors? Foods?" Hanabi asked, swinging her legs excitedly. Hinata laughed and thought about it.

"Favorite flower...Lavender and Lily's. Color? Purple and white. Food...Stir-fry noodles." Hinata replied, holding out another spoonful of ramen, this time pork, to her _and Naruto._

_"Nej_i come and try some of the Miso. That's your favorite right?" Hinata called to Neji. Her cousing smiled and walked over, picking up one of the bowls and trying a big bite. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Wonderful, Hinata-sama." He said truthfully. Hinata frowned and turned to look Neji in the eye.

"Look mister, I don't care about the whole family branch nonsense. I'm Hinata, not Hinata-sama." Hinata snapped sternly, even though there was a kind smile on her face. Neji's eyes widened in surprised before he pulled Hinata into a light hug.

"You're to kind for your own good, _Hinata._" Neji chuckled, ruffling her hair. Hinata grinned and stuck out her tongue a little.

"Next flavor?" She asked, looking at the three people in the kitchen.

"Hmm...Try making salt ramen. I hear that's the toughest." Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded and immediately began to gather the ingredients.

"So more about mom..." Hanabi said, smiling brightly. The four spent the rest of the day trying ramen and discussing Hinata's mother, eventually getting into a flour fight and dirtying the whole kitchen. Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself as they cleaned up the mess they had made.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked as he wiped down a particularly flower-covered toaster. Hinata smiled and her eyes softened.

"I never expected to have the opportunity or privilege to spend so much family...I never realized I would like it this much." Hinata replied. It was true. Maybe she should have said something about her father earlier. But then again, maybe that would have meant she wouldn't have spent today the way she had.

Ino's P.O.V

Ino sighed loudly, staring boredly at the clock and silently willing it to go faster. Her damn parent's had left her in charge of the shop _again, _mumbling something about her gaining more responsibility. Ino rolled her eyes. She had a headache damnit, and her tight-ass ponytail wasn't helping anything. Ino sighed and let down her hair, sighing contently as her long hair fell down and over her shoulders. That was much better. The tinkling of the bell as the door opened made her cringe. But _that _wasn't.

"Hi, welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how can I help you?" Ino mumbled, looking up to see who had come in. Her eyebrows narrowed slightly when she saw Kiba.

"Kiba-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked, sliding down from the stool she was sitting on and walking over to him.

"I'm looking for something for my grandma. She's in the hospital, sick." Kiba replied, carefully studying the rows of flowers.

"Sick, huh? Then your best bet would be these here." Ino suggested, pulling a bundle of Roses, carnations, and chrysanthemums out for him. Kiba raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the strange combination.

"They're a beautiful combination, and it's proven that patients feel much better with these around. Also, their pollen isn't exposed to the air unlike other flowers, so other visitors or nurses or anyone who happens to go in her room won't have an allergic reaction to them." Ino explained, smiling warmly. Kiba nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. You really are a genius when it comes to flowers. Can I get these in green wrapping paper. It's my grans favorite color." Kiba asked, his dog-like fangs poking out slightly. Ino couldn't help but notice how cute he had gotten over the years. Puberty had been kind to him.

"Sure thing." Ino said, wrapping them neatly.

"Thanks. How much is that?" Kiba said, digging in his pocket for some money. Ino snorted and shook her head.

"It's on the house, hun. Tell your grandma I said get well soon." Ino told him. Kiba grinned widely.

"Thanks, Ino! That's really nice of you." Kiba exclaimed, before turning and leaving. Ino smiled and flicked her hair. She knew she was nice. And hot and gorgeous and...oh! She needed to fix her nails!

Kiba's P.O.V

Kiba sighed as he stared down at the flowers he had just gotten. He always thought as Ino as hot but a bit rude. He should have known that, being friends with so three somewhat nice girls she would learn to be a little more generous. And damn! She was hot enough with her hair up, but when it was down she was downright sexy! Thoughts of her body back at the bathhouse began to pop up in his mind, but he quickly shook them away. Bad thoughts led to bad feelings which led to bad body reactions! He was not about to explain to his grandmother why the box of mints in his pocket was so big. Kiba sighed and continued his walk to the hospital.

_"Damn teenage hormones..."_

**And there you have it! The next chapter will definitely have _all _of the couples in it, and I realized in the bio for the story I put Inoshika...I meant Inokiba, don't know why I put the other one. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you in chapter 8. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is chapter 8 for you guys! Thank you so much for all the views and favs/follows and reviews! It makes me so happy to see people like my story. Okay, onwards to the story! :)**

Sakura's P.O.V

"Sakura...Sakura. Sakura! Wake up, lazy bum!" The pinkettes mother yelled. Sakura groaned and rolled over.

"5 more minutes." She mumbled. She heard her mother mutter something under her breath before she ripped Sakura's pillow out from under her head and yanked her blanket off her body. Sakura's eyes flew open and she sat up immediately.

"Moooom! That's just cruel!" She whined, pouting a little. Her mom just rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Your dad and I want to talk to you about something." She sighed before leaving Sakura's room. The pinkette raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and threw on her clothes before heading downstairs. Her parents sat at the table, quietly talking with each other.

"What was so important that you woke me up?" Sakura grumbled as she entered the kitchen, popping a slice of bread into the toaster.

"Well...I guess we're just gonna jump. We think you're old enough for the responsibility of owning your own apartment." Her father said, smiling at her. Sakura blinked, whirling around to face her parents.

"Really?! I get to have my own home?" Sakura exclaimed. She was fully awake now. Her mother nodded, leaning back in her chair slightly.

"We already found the perfect apartment for you. Two bedrooms, two baths, a nice-sized kitchen, big living and dining area for friends and family and a decent-sized balcony." Her father described. Sakura raised an eyebrow. They had already bought her a house? How long had they been planning this?

"That sounds great. I can even have guests spend the night, and I'm glad you guys made sure the kitchen was good, I'm going to spend a lot more time cooking now that I have my own place." Sakura said with a huge grin. Her parents got up from the table and began shoving her towards the doorway.

"Well go check it out now! Here's the keys, the adress and extra money for groceries or furniture. Bye, have fun!" Her parents exclaimed before slamming the door shut. Sakura stood staring at the door, feeling a little sad. Did they really want her out of the house that bad? Sakura sighed and shook her head. Whatever. She finally had her own house! Sakura looked down at the adress and raised an eyebrow. That was close to where Sasuke's apartment was. She grinned widely. Score!

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke was sprawled out on his bed, sleeping soundly, when his doorbell started going off. He groaned and opened one eyes. It was probably the dobe, Naruto. Sasuke sighed and got out of bed, stumbling over to his door, and opening it groggily. Instead of Naruto, who he expected to be there, Sakura was standing there, arms behind her and rocking back and forth. She turned to give him a big smile, and blushed a deep red.

"Sasuke-kun...you're...not wearing any clothes..." Sakura mumbled, looking away from him in embarrasement. Sasuke looked down, sighing when he realized he was only in his boxers.

"Sorry...come in, I'll go get dressed." Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her inside. She stumbled a little before standing up straighter. Sasuke went into his room and quickly pulled on a black t-shirt and tan baggy pants before going back out to the living room.

"What brings you here so early?" Sasuke asked, sitting down next to Sakura on his couch. She grinned excitedly and turned to face him.

"My parents got me an apartment in this complex. Sooo, I came over to see if you wanted to accompany me in buying furniture." Sakura told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was living in the same complex as him? That could be interesting...

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke sighed, getting up from the couch. Sakura quickly followed suit and skipped out of his house, her hair swinging behind her. Sasuke smiled and followed her out, making sure he locked the door behind him.

"What should we get first? Stuff for my room, kitchen supplies, a couch, oh! How about my very own T.V.!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"We should get the kitchen and bedroom stuff first. And I suppose bathroom supplies to..." Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded, before letting out a shriek of excitement and running into a furniture store, dragging Sasuke along by the hand.

_Oh hell, why did I agree to this?_

Naruto's P.O.V

"Hinata, you were amazing today! All the customers love you and the ramen was _amazing_!" Naruto exclaimed as walked Hinata home. The raven-haired girl blushed and pushed her two index fingers togehter.

"Do you really think so?" She asked happily. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, giving her a huge grin. Hinata clapped while jumping up and down childishly, giggling as she did so. Naruto smiled softly at her, a sort of fondness coming over him. He really liked spending time with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, It makes me happy to think that every time I go to Ichiraku's now I go for two of my favorite things! Ramen and you!" Naruto told Hinata, turning so that he was looking at her. She was blushing a dark red, and her eyes were wide.

"I-I-I'm one of N-Naruto-kun's favorite t-things?" She stammered. Naruto nodded, giving her a big toothy grin.

"I really like spending time with you! You're a lot nicer then Sakura-chan, she always beats me up If I act immature...Plus, you always try and do what everyone can agree on, not just what you wanna do! Annnndd, you almost never get mad unless you're sticking up for something you believe in! You must have a lot of patience...well I mean you do, because you friends with me." Naruto explained. Hinata blushed even more and smiled shyly.

"I-It's nice to hear someone speak so highly of me..." Hinata whispered, lowering her head so that her hair fell in front of her face. Naruto frowned. It bothered him _so _much! He gritted his teeth, trying to resist the urge, but finally he couldn't back any more. He gently brushed her hair aside and tucked it behind her ear. Hinata blushed furiously, and then in seconds she had fallen into his arms, eyes closed.

"Oh shit! Is she dead?! No, no she's breathing...oh god, she's gotten better with her stuttering but she still passes out a lot..." Naruto sighed. He shrugged and picked her up bridal style.

"Guess I'll just have to carry her home...Oh god, please don't have Neji or Hanabi kill me for bringing home a passed out Hinata-chan!" Naruto groaned as he continued towards the Hyuga compound. The house finally came into sight and Naruto took a deep breath.

"Here we go..." He mumbled before knocking loudly on the door. Hanabi answered only seconds later, sighing loudly when she saw Hinata.

"Oh boy...set her on the couch." She sighed, standing aside so he could enter the house. He blinked in surprise. She didn't even question it?

"Where's Neji?" Naruto asked as he lay Hinata down.

"Dunno, Tenten showed up and dragged him somewhere." Hanabi replied with a shrug.

"So your here alone?" Naruto asked incredulously. She chuckled nervously, and shifted slightly.

"Well, actually..." Before she could get any words out, Konohamaru ran out of the kitchen and tackled Naruto.

"Naruto-niichan, I'M HUNGRY!" The brown-haired boy whined shaking Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here Konohamaru?!" Naruto yelled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Konohamaru got off of him and stood next to Hanabi.

"I came over to see if Hanabi wanted to hang out cause Moegi and Udon were both busy. BUT WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK AND WE'RE BOTH STARVING!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Naruto chuckled awkwardly and sweatdropped. He didn't know how to cook either.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Hinata's voice said from her spot on the couch. They all turned to look at her, grinning hugely.

"Hinata-oneesama, me and Konohamaru-kun are hungry!" Hanabi told her sister. Hinata blinked and smiled softly. Naruto's eyes widened. She just woke up from passing out and she was going to cook. No way! He was going to help her!

"Hinata-chan and I will go make you guys dinner!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her towards her kitchen. Naruto immediately started pullings things off the shelf and began handing them to Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun? Did you carry me home?" Hinata asked once they had gotten all the ingredients ready. Naruto turned to her and nodded.

"Oh...Thank you and sorry for burdening you." Hinata whispered shyly. Naruto waved her off.

"You were no burden at all. You're cute when your sleeping. Did you know you really like to cuddle? You kept snuggling up to me and you had a smile on your face the whole way back here." Naruto pointed out, laughing at the look of embarrasement on Hinata's face.

"Did I really do that?" Hinata groaned while cracking an egg and letting the yolk pour into a pan she had set on the stove. Naruto laughed again and nodded. Then Hinata blushed a bright red, and she spun her head around to face to Naruto.

"D-Did _you_ j-just call _me _cute?" She stammered. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. Shit, yes he had.

"Uh, well, you see...Oh! Flower!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching for the flower. His finger's grazed the bag slightly, but it was just a _little _to high for him to reach.

_"Just a little bit more..." _Naruto urged himself. He finally grabbed it, letting out victorious whoop. The bag tipped over and all the flour came spilling out, covering the kitchen in a big white cloud. Naruto stumbled around the kitchen, his vision clouded by the flour. His foot got caught on one of the stools next to the island in the middle of a kitchen, causing him to trip. He began to fall forward, his hands grabbing for anything to hold on to. His hands gripped something smooth and squishy. An arm? Hinata's shriek echoed through the kitchen as they both began their descent. Naruto fell on top of her, and when the cloud of flower dissapeared he blushed bright red. Hinata was sprawled out underneath her, her hair spread out across the floor and her chest pressed his. Naruto had pinned her arms down above her head and their faces were no more then an inch apart. Oh god..He wanted to kiss her so bad. It actually hurt! Naruto was just about to close the distance between them when a voice made him freeze.

"Hinata-oneesama?! Are you okay? We heard a crash and then you screamed and then...oh!" Hanabi's gasp made Naruto turn to face the doorway. Hanabi and Konohamaru stood in the doorway, both with hands over their mouths and eyes wide.

"I'm, uh, ahem...sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you two..." Hanabi apologized, backing out of the door awkwardly. Naruto hastily got up and off of Hinata, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata stood up shakily her face bright red and her head bowed in shame of being found in that position by her little sister.

"It's not what you think, I swear! You see, the bag of flour exploded and I tripped and fell on top of Hinata! Nothing else was going on!" Naruto cried in embarrassment. Hanabi and Konohamaru exchanged an uncertain glance before chuckling awkwardly and backing out of the kitchen. Naruto sweatdropped and bowed his head as well.

_"They both probably think I'm some kind of pervert now..." _

Neji's P.O.V

"Tenten, where are you dragging me off to?" Neji sighed. He couldn't help but notice the fact that she was dragging him by the hand, and she looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"You'll see, just hold on!" Tenten called back to him. Neji raised an eyebrow, but continued to follow her up a steep hill anyways. Tenten finally stopped and turned to face Neji with a big smile.

"OK. Close your eyes." Tenten told him. Neji let out a long sigh, but complied anyways and closed his eyes. He felt her drag him up a little more, and then felt her hesitate.

"No matter what, just keep them closed, okay?" Tenten asked. Neji was starting to get nervous, but nodded anyways. Nothing happened for a while, but then Neji felt something soft again his lips. He was taken back a little. He couldn't help but open one eye a tiny bit to see what was going on. He nearly had a heart-attack when he saw that Tenten was _kissing _him. She pressed her lips to his a little more, making Neji smile a little. Well that was a nice surprise. Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and brought her closer to him, moving his lips against hers. It was her turn to smile against the kiss. Tenten pulled away from him, making Neji frown slightly. What the hell?

"I had to make sure what Lee said in the bathhouse was true, and just asking you wouldn't work." Tenten whispered. Neji smirked and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I think I prefer this method over you asking me anyways." Neji told her, chucking softly. Tenten grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him back into another kiss. This time it was more demanding, as she pressed her body against his and slightly stood on her tip-toes just to get even closer to her. Neji smirked and raised his hands to her hair, gently letting her hair down from their restricting buns. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her closer. He let his tongue trail across her bottom lip, asking for entrancing. She giggled against his mouth and opened her mouth only a little bit to tease him. Neji smirked and forced her mouth open wider with his tongue, battling her own tongue for dominace. He quickly won and began exploring her mouth, savoring the minty taste that met him. They finally pulled away, both breathing heavily and smiling.

"I never knew you were such an amazing kisser." Tenten commented, raising her gaze from his mouth to his eyes. Neji smirked and shrugged, just enjoying how gorgeous she looked with her surprisingly wavy hair framing her face and draping over her shoulders.

"You should keep your hair down more often." He whispered, softly stroking her cheek. Neji sighed and slowly took in their surroundings. They were on a hill surrounded by flowers and below it was a slow-flowing stream. The wind here was a gentle breeze, slowed down by the dozens of trees around the hill.

"This place is beautiful..." Neji whispered as he observed. Tenten smiled and sat down. Neji sat down as well, hesitating a little before wrapping an arm around Tenten's shoulders. She smiled and snuggled up to him, letting out a content sigh.

"I used to come up here all the time when I was little to practice throwing kunai's and stuff. There used to be targets and practice dummies all around here. Of course, I took them down once I actually had a team to practice with and I was allowed to train in the training fields." Tenten told him, smiling fondly at the memory. Neji smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm happy you showed me this place." Neji mumbled against her hair. Tenten giggled and leaned her head up so she could kiss him. Neji smiled and captured her lips with his, closing his eyes peacefully. This was definitely a moment he would never forget.

Kiba's P.O.V

Man, his grandma was not doing so good. She had at least five coughing fits the entire hour he was there. She loved the flowers though. He should really go thank Ino for those. Kiba turned and headed in the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Fall was coming to an end and winter was coming up right behind it. Which meant it was going to get a lot colder. Fall wasn't that bad though. In fact, it was one of Kiba's favorite seasons. Aside from summer. Most of the time the temperature was mild, only a little cold every now in then. Kiba sighed and shook his head. Oh well. He finally arrived at the flower shop and was about to enter when his dog-like hearing senses picked up the sound of arguing.

"Mom, I'm 17 now! When are you going to stop treating me like a _kid_!" Ino's voice yelled. She sounded furious.

"Don't you talk to me with that tone, young lady!" An older voice, most likely Ino's mother, yelled back.

"And I can treat you like a kid as long as you're living in my house!" Her mother continued.

"Then maybe I shouldn't _be _living in your house! Maybe I'll get my own! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Ino retorted. Kiba raised an eyebrow. That actually wasn't a bad idea...maybe he would talk to his parents about getting his own house as well.

"Fine! Leave! I'm tired of dealing with your attitude everyday anyways!" Her mother's angry screaming made him jump. It was quiet for a while after that. Were they done arguing? Kiba pressed his ear to the wall, struggling to hear anything else.

"Kiba-kun? Were you eavesdropping?!" Ino's angry voice made Kiba jump and whirl around.

"Holy shit, Ino! Give me a heart-attack why don't you!" Kiba exclaimed dramatically. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed Kiba's arm, before dragging him in a random direction.

"Woah, where are we going?" Kiba asked, stumbling slightly from the force of her tug. Ino sighed but didn't stop walking.

"You're going to help me look for an apartment." Ino replied simply. Kiba raised an eyebrow and stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I am?" He asked.

"You are." She snapped. Kiba sighed and walked a little faster so that he was standing beside her instead of behind her.

"Okay...well, I was going to visit you to say thanks for the flowers. My grandma loved them. And she told me to tell you she said thank you for wishing her well." Kiba sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Ino turned her head so that she was looking at him and smiled brightly.

"You're both very welcome. I'm glad I could help her feel better, even if only a little bit." Ino told him, smiling kindly. Kiba blushed and grinned as well.

"Great! Now what are kind of house are you looking for?" Kiba asked, turning back on the apartment topic. He heard Ino snort, and looked back at her. What was so funny?

"Sorry, you're just so weird. You don't actually have to look for houses with me, but you want to anyways. It's cute. Anyways, I think I may want a two bedroom house, the kitchen doesn't really matter, but the house has to have a lot of space because I want to throw lot's of parties! Also, two and a half bathrooms would be nice, but I could settle for just two.." Ino had begun to explain the house she wanted, but Kiba was still trying to process the fact that _Ino _had called _him _cute. She was the kind of girl who went for really hot, mature, and bad-boy type of guys. Not goofy, cute, thoughtful guys. He grinned and shook his head. Maybe people do change as they get older.

**And there yyou have it! Long...v_ery _long chapter 8! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been very busy today. So to make up for it, I made it longer then usual. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you in chapter 9! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllooo! Welcome to chapter 9! Not much to say except for ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! Thanks :)**

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hinata-chan...I'm really sorry about earlier." Naruto sighed as he helped Hinata cleaned the kitchen. Hinata just shrugged and continued to wipe down the counter. She had been so close to kissing him! She was incredibly embarrassed, but she had wanted to kiss him so badly...and she almost thought he was leaning in. The raven-haired girl let out a small dissapointed sigh, before turning and walking over to the sink so she could wash the flour off of her dishrag.

"Hinata-chan...don't ignore me, please!" Naruto whined. Hinata blinked in surprise.

"I'm not ignoring you." She told him. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"That's good. I thought you hated me for sure." He chuckled awkardly while looking at the floor. Hinata smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, moving his face so that he was staring at her.

"Naruto-kun, I could never hate you." She whispered. Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head a little, pressing his face into her cheek more. Hinata blushed, and tried to move her hand, but Naruto quickly moved his own hand so that It was holding her hand in place.

"Please just don't move it yet. I just...need for you to keep it there for a moment." Naruto whispered.

Naruto's P.O.V

That feeling...Her hand pressed to his cheek...It made him feel warm and cared for. Naruto sighed, and pulled away from her hand a little. He couldn't have her keep her hand there forever.

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked, worry in her voice. Naruto nodded, and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, your hand was...it was really warm. I just...sorry." Naruto sighed, turning to continue cleaning only to be turned back around and pulled into a light hug. Naruto smiled and hugged her back, squeezing tightly and burying his face into her neck. She smelled pretty. Like cinnamon and lavenders at the same time. It was a strange combination, but on her it was perfect.

"Hinata-chan, thank you for being so nice to me...I need...I need to tell you something." Naruto sighed. He would have to tell her sooner or later. He couldn't keep hiding it from her. He felt Hinata hesitate before she pulled back from the hug and gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Can we...go somewhere more...private?" Naruto asked, not looking Hinata in the eyes.

"S-sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. She gently grabbed Naruto's arm and led him towards the dining hall.

"Hanabi, If you need us, we'll be in my room, okay?" Naruto heard Hinata say. He peaked up to see Konohamaru and Hanabi still eating the omelets Hinata had made for them, Hanabi nodding with a curious look on her face. Hinata smiled before continuing towards her room. Naruto started to get nervous. He had never even seen _Sakura's _room before. They stopped in front of Hinata's room, and Naruto felt her hesitate for a moment before sliding her bedroom door open. Naruto looked up, raising an eyebrow when he found himself staring at a fairly normal room. There was a desk with paper and pens, a large closet, a queen-sized bed with white sheets and pillows but with a purple blanket, and another door that he assumed led to the bathroom. He noticed her room smelled a lot like lavenders. The flowers were beginning to grow on him. She walked over to her bed and sat down, patting the space beside her. Naruto sighed and followed her actions.

"So what is you wanted to talk about?" She asked gently. Her face was encouraging, but Naruto couldn't help be afraid that once he told her, she wouldn't think of him the same. Naruto took a deep breath, before turning to face her.

"Have you ever noticed that some people look at me with...how do I put this...disgust? Or fear?" He asked her. Hinata looked taken aback for a second.

"Well...yes, I have..." She admitted sadly, frowning a bit. Naruto sighed. So she had noticed.

"But I've never really understood why." Hinata added, noticing his sad expression. Naruto took another deep breath before looking back up at her.

"You know how the kyuubi attacked the village a while back?" He asked. Hinata nodded, a confused look on her face.

"Well...the fourth Hokage, my father, saved the village by sealing the Kyuubi into someone...more like, a baby. That baby was...the baby was me." Naruto sighed, looking away from her. He expected her to start yelling and screaming in disgust. To kick him out. Naruto stood up and began to walk towards her door, taking her silence as a bad response.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, making him freeze. He slowly turned to face her, his eyes growing wide when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan?" He whispered, walking over to her.

"It's so wrong..." She mumbled, shaking her head. Naruto stopped walking and stood rooted to his spot. So she _did _think differently of him now.

"How could people treat you like that over something that wasn't your fault! You practically saved the village by carrying around the Kyuubi inside of you! And people have the nerve to be _disgusted_!" Hinata sobbed, fisting her blanket furiously. Naruto's eyes widened. She wasn't mad at him? Or scared of him?

"Hinata-chan...why..." Naruto tried to ask her but he couldn't find the words. She didn't hate him! Hinata didn't hate him! But she was crying, and that broke his heart a little.

"Hinata-chan, please don't cry..." He whispered, kneeling down in front of her and wiping her tears away.

"Naruto-kun, I could never see you as anyone but the happy, energetic, and loving person you are. That kyuubi inside of you has nothing to do with your personality! People should be praising you, not fearing you!" Hinata exclaimed, staring down at him with watery eyes. Naruto couldn't help but smile and give her a big hug.

"Hinata-chan! Thank you for understanding! You really are an amazing person!" Naruto told her. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Y-you're welcome." She whispered. Naruto looked down at her and smiled, his heart leaping at the the proximity of their faces. She was so close...all he had to do was lean forward just a little more. His eyes searched hers, as if asking for permission, and she smiled a little, blushing furiously. Naruto took this as a yes and crashed his lips down upon hers, taking her a bit by surprise. But it was only a second before she responded to the kiss, pressing forward a little and moving her mouth against his. Naruto moved his hands from her back to her head, pulling her closer. She smiled a little as she tangled her hands in his hair and pushed up a little. Naruto ran his tongue over her upper lip, begging to be let in. Hinata seemed to hesitate a bit, before opening her mouth a little, letting him slide in and push it open more. His tongue found hers and they tangled for a while before she finally let him explore her mouth. She tasted sweet like sugar, only making him want to kiss her more. But, eventually, they had to part so they could breathe. They were both panting slightly, and Hinata's face was bright red. Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately pulled away. Oh god! He had just kissed Hinata Hyuga! The most amazing girl in the world! She probably didn't even like him! She probably had a crush on Sasuke just like all the other girls in this damn village!

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you okay? W-was I not a good kisser? W-w-was it t-to soon?" Hinata asked worriedly. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. _She _was worried about _him?_

"No! No not at all! The kiss was...amazing! I thought you weren't ready!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing her hands gently. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"No...Naruto-kun, I'm happy my first kiss was with you." Hinata whispered, looking down. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. THIS WAS HER FIRST KISS?!

"THIS IS YOUR FIRST KISS?!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata blushed deep red and gave him a confused look.

"Who else could I have kissed?" She asked him. Naruto blinked down at her and bowed his head.

"I don't know, I mean you're like crazy beautiful and all, and sweet and considerate and an AMAZING cook! I didn't think you would waste your first kiss on someone loud and childish and-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata's voice, sounding slightly upset.

"I'm incredibly flattered by how highly you think of me, but I need to tell you that I, nor should you, consider my first kiss a waste! You may be loud and childish, but that's just parts of you that make you the incredible person you are! You should never put yourself down like that, because the people closest to you most definitely don't feel the same way." Hinata huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto stared down at her, blinking in surprise. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. He grinned widely before hugging Hinata tightly and lifting her up, spinning her around as if she weighed nothing. Although, she really didn't.

"You're amazing, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered after setting her down. Hinata blushed a dark red and smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you think so, Naruto-kun..." She whispered back.

"So, uh...I was thinking...do you, maybe, possibly, hopefully want to go on a date sometime...say, tomorrow for a picnic. Anywhere you want to go, as long as it's near the village." Naruto murmured hopefully. The raven-haired girl in front of him grinned widely and started to jump up and down.

"Yes yes yes! Yes, yes...yes!" She giggled cutely. Naruto laughed as well and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're so excited. Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow then. Is 1:00 okay?" Naruto asked, looking directly into her eyes. Hinata nodded and smiled up at him. It was a smile that took his breath away.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He hesitated a little, before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his again. The kiss was soft and tender, and it sent electricity jolting through Naruto's body. Hinata pulled away first, her eyes closed peacefully. Naruto grinned and walked out of her room, the passion and heat from the kiss still running through his body.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Oh, man! I'm beat!" Sakura sighed as she collapsed onto her new queen-sized bed. It had black sheets and big fluffy white pillows, with a soft blood red blanket. The colors contrasted in a strange but interesting way, giving her beige painted room a more cozy feeling. She had a red wood desk set against the same wall as her door, and had already filled her closet up with clothes. Sasuke sat down beside her on her bed, obviously worn out as well. He had helped her haul everything into her new house, and It had taken all day.

"Sakura, I think I'm gonna head home now." Sasuke told her, running a hand through his hair. Sakura frowned but nodded anyways. She had really enjoyed his company so far.

"Alright...see you tommorrow. Night." Sakura giggled, curling up on her bed and closing her eyes.

"Are you really going to bed?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pretended to be snoring as her answer. It was quiet for a while, before she felt someones hands lightly brush against her face and tuck her hair behind her ear. She was positive she was blushing.

"Alright then, goodnight." Sasuke whispered. Sakura felt movement on her bed, but she could still feel Sasuke's presence. The pinkette lifted one eyelid slightly, blushing when she found Sasuke lying down across from her, his face only about 3 inches away from hers. His eyes were closed and his breathing had already gotten heavy, as if he had actually fallen asleep. Sakura was convinced he had. She smiled softly and closed her eyes again.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun..."

**And there you have it! Chapter 9! With the long awaited kiss scene for Naruto and Hinata, and some cute fluff between Sasuke and Sakura. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember, ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOSH! I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I have a reason! I have had the flu for quite a while now, with a terrible cough and awful fevers, and I just got rid of it yesterday! Again, I am so so sorry, and here is the looooong awaited chapter 10!**

Sakura's P.O.V

The sound of light snoring awoke Sakura the next morning. Snoring? She didn't snore..The pinkette blinked her eyes open, surprised to find Sasuke only 3 inches away from her face. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist, and his eyes were closed and a peaceful expression crossed his features. Long strands of black hair fell into his face, blowing up slightly every time he exhaled. Sakura smiled and blushed, slowly trying to wiggle out of his grip so that she didn't wake Sasuke. The sleeping boy groaned and pulled her closer to him, mumbling incoherently. Sakura swallowed uneasily and tried not to blush to hard. _Sasuke _was practically hugging _her._

_"Oh stop it! Maybe he just likes to cuddle! He might not even know it's you he's holding!" _Sakura scolded herself. She let out a small sigh and frowned. Her inner-self was right. Sasuke probably didn't know who he was holding. The pinkette wiggled around for a while, trying to escape his strong grip. Her breath hitched when she saw one of Sasuke's eyes open. A happy look flashed through it, but was replaced instantly with a surprised look as both of his eyes shot open.

"Good morning! I would appreciate it if you kindly let go of me so I could breathe." Sakura giggled awkwardly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and a thoughtful expression crossed his face before a small smirk came onto his lips.

"I'm actually quite comfortable like this." He mumbled, wrapping his other arm around her and pushing her head into his chest. Sakura blushed and took deep breaths to try and stead her heartbeat. He smelled a lot like burning fire-wood on a cold winters night, and it only made her heart race even more.

"Sasuke-kun, please let me go!" She whined, struggling to escape his grip. She heard a deep chuckle escape his mouth before he finally released her. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and sat up, turning her head away from him so she was hiding her blush.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked after calming down a bit. Sakura turned to face Sasuke, who looked thoughtful.

"Whatever you've got." He finally said with a shrug. Sakura smiled a little before leaving her room and heading towards the kitchen. She heard Sasuke follow her out and watched as he took a seat at her dining table from the corner of her eyes. A small smile crossed her lips as she began to make some eggs.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back slightly in his chair. Sakura thought of possible ideas, grinning when a particular one crossed her mind.

"We could get some friends together and go swimming in the lake. It's a beautiful day, and swimming sounds fantastic." Sakura suggested.

"I agree. And If can't get some friends together?" He asked. Sakura grabbed two slices of bacon and plopped them onto a separate pan from the eggs, sighing happily at the sizzling sound they made.

"Then we'll just go tether." She told him. By now Sasuke had set the table and was sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of water in his hand.

"Sounds good." He mumbled, flashing her his trademark smirk. Sakura just shook her head and placed their food on two plates before handing Sasuke one, and taking her own to the table. The two ninja ate in a comfortable silence, planning out the day in their heads.

Hinata's P.O.V

This was her and Naruto's first date! What was she going to wear? How would she do her hair? The purple-haired girl sighed loudly and and went over to her bathroom, studying her features in her mirror. Naruto was going to be here in two hours and she hadn't even showered yet! Hinata quickly stripped down and jumped into the shower, hurriedly washing her body and hair, and making sure she scrubbed out the dirt from under her nails left behind from her and Neji's previous sparring match. When she was positive she was clean, Hinata got out of her shower and wrapped a soft purple towel around her body. She then turned to face herself in her mirror. Perhaps she should wear her hair up today. It had been incredibly hot outside today, and she wouldn't want to have her hair in her face.

After her drying her hair with her towel, Hinata brushed it out and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. She dabbed a bit of lip-gloss onto her lips, before heading over to her closet to find something to wear. She sighed and finally decided on a light purple lace knee-length sun-dress, with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti-strap sleeves. She grabbed a nice pair of white strappy sandals to go with the dress, as well as a hair-clip with a white lily attached to it. **(Like the one in Mulan, except it's a purple clip) **Hinata quickly changed into her dress and shoes, and slid the clip next to the hair tie that was holding her hair up. She took a deep breath before going back to her bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror. The pale-eyed girl let out a content sigh, smiling softly at her reflection. She even thought she looked beautiful. She looked like her mother.

"Hinata-oneesama. Naruto is waiting in the living room for you." Hanabi's voice brought Hinata's attention away from her reflection and back to reality. She gathered up all her courage and stepped back into her room, smiling nervously at her little sister. She took the way Hanabi's eyes widened as a good sign.

"Onee-sama, you look beautiful!" Her little sister whispered, smiling hugely. Hinata blushed and tugged gently at the hem of her dress, casting her gaze away from Hanabi.

"Really? It's not to much?" Hinata asked, a hint of doubt in her voice. She felt her sisters small hand curl around her own delicate hand, and the gentle tug as Hanabi led Hinata out of her room and downstairs.

"Not at all. You should see Naruto." Hanabi giggled. Hinata's face flushed again and she raised her gaze as they entered the living room. Naruto sat on her couch, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand and a nervous expression on his face. His hair wasn't as messy as usual, and he was wearing a white button-up shirt with long sleeves that cuffed at the bottom, and black trousers with nice polished black shoes. Hinata blushed and smiled slightly at the thought of him dressing up for her.

"Hinata-chan...you look amazing..." Naruto whispered, his eyes wide in awe. Hinata blushed an even darker shade of red and stammered out a small thank-you.

"This may sound really cheesy, but can I get a picture of you two?" Hanabi gushed, a camera already in her hands. Hinata smiled and looked to Naruto, who was grinning widely.

"Absolutely! I'm gonna need a copy myself!" Naruto exclaimed. He wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her to him, flashing a thumbs up at the camera. Hinata smiled softly, a light blush crossing her delicate features. The flash from the camera made her blink, but she still smiled.

"Alright, Hinata-chan! We're off!" Naruto said excitedly, before grabbing her hand in his and heading towards the door.

"W-wait, Naruto-kun! Shouldn't we p-prepare a picnic before going?" Hinata asked. Hinata turned and grinned down at her, shaking his head.

"Just come with me!" He told her. With that, he swooped her up bridal style, and began to jump from roof-top to roof-top, a goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke waited patiently as Sakura gathered all the necessary items for a day at the lake. She packed a few extra towels, prepared some PB&J's, packed lots of fruit and water bottles, and even through in two large chocolate bars.

"O-oi, do we really need all that food? It's just us, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, and Neji. That's enough to feed around 10 people." Sasuke commented, staring uneasily at the picnic basket Sakura had set up. The pinkette let out an awkward chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"You think so? I guess I was over-thinking things..." She mumbled. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, before getting up and walking over to her.

"I think this is fine. We should head out before the others start to worry." Sasuke told her, smirking slightly. Sakura nodded and grabbed the basket, while Sasuke grabbed the towels.

"Neh, I really am appreciative of you helping me bring in all the furniture. I could have never done it by myself." Sakura said, smiling up at him gratefully. Sasuke just shrugged, and continued walking.

"Don't mention it."

He felt Sakura's glare burning into him and he slowly began to feel uneasy.

"Why are you glaring at me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. The pinkette frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's up with you? You can never actually say 'thank you' or 'you're welcome' or actually ever smile! It's like you'll be burned if you do!" Sakura exclaimed, frustration clear in her voice. Sasuke laughed and shook his head as well, looking up towards the sky.

"I guess it's just not something I would do." He said simply. Sakura glared at him but let out a 'huff' of annoyance and didn't say anything else anyways. Sasuke began to think to himself, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Now that he thought about he, he never could remember a time where he said 'thank you' or 'you're welcome' or something along those lines. He just felt so out character doing it. Sasuke sighed and shrugged, turning back so that he could look at Sakura. She had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and instead of her usual uniform, she was wearing a pale yellow tank-top over her light pink bathing suit top, and tan khaki's. She looked so laid back and calm, that it took Sasuke by surprise. His pink-haired teammate was almost constantly fussing over medical document's she had to work on after her shifts at the hospital, and there was always an alertness in her eyes, as if she were constantly expecting trouble. It made him sad a little, to see her worrying so much.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun? You look troubled." Sakura's voice cut into his thoughts, making him quickly shaking his head.

"No, just thinking." He said calmly. Sakura frowned a little, but dropped the subject and continued walking. They quickly arrived at the bright blue lake hidden in the forest atop the Hokage mountain. It was very large, but shallow, and had a beautiful roaring waterfall splashing into it. Sakura let out a childish 'yippee' before quickly shedding her clothes and running for the water. The rest of the group arrived only a little while after, joining Sasuke and Sakura in the lake happily.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto watched as Hinata's eyes widened in amazement as she looked at the picnic he had set up. A red and white checkered picnic blanket stretched across a bright green field, with a traditional picnic basket placed neatly in the middle, surrounded by foods of all kinds. All of which he got from the grocery store. A bowl of fruits shone brightly in the afternoon sun, and a tall glace of sparkling apple cider lay in a bucket full of half-melted ice. Sandwiches of all types were spread out among a large plate, and a beautiful strawberry short-cake was proudly presented on a silver cake-platter. The small fan that was blowing on the food to keep it cool slightly ruined the magical effect, but Hinata didn't seem to notice.

"This is wonderful, N-Naruto-kun! I can't believe y-you set this all this up!" Hinata breathed, a big smile on her face. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide the blush that was currently creeping onto his face.

"Aahh, it was nothing, Hinata-chan. You made it all worth it." Naruto told her, giving her his signature thumbs-up. A dark red blushed crossed her pretty features and she looked at the floor.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." She whispered softly. Naruto chuckled and led her over to the picnic, gently taking her hand in his. This obviously made Hinata blush even more.

"Alright! I don't know about you, but I'm ready to dig in!" Naruto exclaimed, already reaching for a plate. Hinata giggled and grabbed one as well, her eyes scanning the sandwich choices carefully.

"Oh, there is egg-salad, tuna, turkey and cheese, or PB&J. I didn't know what kind of sandwich you liked so I kind of had to wing it..." Naruto chuckled awkwardly. Hinata giggled and grabbed a PB&J, placing it on her plate with a large smile.

"I adore PB&J. Although, if I could choose, I would prefer crunchy peanut-butter." Hinata reassured, smiling cutely. Naruto grinned and nodded in agreement, before grabbing a turkey and cheese sandwich. He watched as Hinata placed a few grapes onto her plate, then two strawberries, three apple slices, and a few peach slices as well. Her plate looked like a rainbow. She seemed to notice this as well, because she giggled, and showed her plate to him. Naruto found this simple gesture to be extremely adorable. The blonde ninja poured them both a glass of the apple-cider, grinning as he did. He had never actually had apple cider before, seeing as it was kind of expensive, and much to fancy for the meals Naruto spent alone.

"My mother and I used to have picnics all the time. I would bring my favorite stuffed teddy bear along, and we would throw tea parties sometimes." Hinata said thoughtfully, giggling to herself. Naruto grinned, his gaze softening as it rested on her. He loved hearing her speak about the times she spent with her mother. She looked incredibly happy to share her memories.

"Do you still have him?" Naruto asked. Hinata turned and gave him a questioning look, blinking gently.

"Your teddy bear." Naruto said, genuine curiosity in his expression. Hinata grinned and popped a grape into her mouth, nodding excitedly.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I have nightmares I'll cuddle with him, and feel all better." Hinata giggled, blushing slightly. Naruto laughed at this and began to eat as well.

"I'll have to meet him sometime." Naruto laughed as well. The two spent the rest of the day talking and sharing memories, eventually lying down on the field next to each other and beginning to watch the clouds, pointing out some of the interesting shapes and sizes they occasionally saw. It was pure bliss to Naruto, and he couldn't help but think this was something he wouldn't mind doing a lot more in the future.

**And there you have it! The long, long long long long long long LONG awaited chapter 10! Again, I am so sorry, and I can honestly say I hope I never get the flu again! It was awful! Awful awful awful! Thanks and please leave me a review! Bye for now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Argh, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had a serious case of writer's block! :( Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with me through the story and now slower updates. Again, I am so so sorry, and please enjoy the long awaited chapter 11. **

**Hinata's P.O.V**

"How was your date Hinata?" Neji asked once Hinata had entered the compound, a starstruck look on her face. The Hyuga heiress blushed a beet red and crossed her arms behind her back, smiling shyly.

"I-It was g-great! T-Thank you for a-asking..." Hinata stuttered, blushing even harder. Neji snorted and shook his head, before turning and walking back towards the living room. Hinata trailed after him, wanting nothing more then to just curl up in front of the TV.

"Hinata-oneesama! Can we have a family movie night?!" Hanabi exclaimed as soon as Hinata sat down on the couch.

"Absolutely. It seems like a good way to end the weekend." Hinata giggled. Hanabi grinned and snuggled up to Hinata. The raven-haired girl wrapped an arm around her sister and leaned back against the couch a little. Neji got up and began to leave the room, but Hinata quickly stopped him.

"Neji-nii-san, this is a _family _movie night, not just a movie night, which means you will be attending." The usually shy girl said, giving her cousin a stern glare. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes, before heading back towards the couch.

"But also, since you're the only one up, could you play the movie and make some popcorn..." She added quickly, before he could sit down. The pale-eyed boy let out a frustrated groan, but did as she requested anyways.

"Thank you Nii-san!" Hinata called as he disappeared into the kitchen. Hanabi giggled and shifted a little so that she was looking up at Hinata.

"Do you think he will let us braid his hair?" She asked her, a mischievous grin on her face. Hinata laughed and shook her head, knowing very well how Neji hated having people play with his hair. The sound of popping popcorn drifted into the living room, allowing Hinata to sigh in content. It had been a while since she last had the buttery snack.

"So...what should we watch?"

Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura walked beside Sasuke, a smile plastered to her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun with her friends. She didn't know if it was just her, but Ino and Kiba seemed to be a little..._friendlier_ with each other then before.

"I can honestly say I had fun today." Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his now straight hair. The water had smoothed down his usually untameable hair, forcing it to lie flat against his face and neck. It was much longer then Sakura had originally thought, and he looked _damn _sexy with straight hair.

"I had fun too. Did you...notice anything going on between Kiba and Ino?" The pinkette asked curiously. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked up at the sky.

"Hmm...I suppose they did seem a little more fond of each other then before. But I always thought Ino had a thing for that Sai guy." Sasuke replied with a shrug. Sakura thought back to the pale, dark-haired ANBU boy who looked a lot like Sasuke. She _had _noticed Ino act strange around him, but they didn't see Sai enough for Ino to build up a relationship with him.

"I guess it's none of my business...But I can't help but feel the need to snoop around!" Sakura whined, stomping her feet on the dirt road they were walking down childishly. Sasuke chuckled and patted her head.

"There there, Sakura. Is Ino butting into our business?" Sasuke sighed. Sakura frowned and shook her head. Then she registered what he had said.

"What do you mean by our business?" Sakura asked. Sasuke froze and turned to face her a small smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you don't think our friends don't see anything suspicious about all the alone time we've been spending together." He whispered, slightly leaning closer to her.

"Well, I mean...we are teammates and all, so I didn't really think they would question it or anything..." Sakura mumbled, looking away from his burning gaze.

"Tell me, Sakura. Have you enjoyed the time we've been spending together?" He hissed. His hot breath hit her face, making a furious blush rise to her pretty features.

"Well, yeah, I mean...you've helped out a lot, and kept me entertained, so I guess-" Sakura was cut off from saying anything else by Sasuke's lips on hers. It completely took her by surprise. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy whom she had loved since grade-school, was _kissing _her. Sakura smiled and relaxed, slowly beginning to move her mouth against his. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite waist, pulling her closer to him. The pinkette responded by tangling her hands in his dark locks, pressing her face closer to his. The kiss was heated, like Sasuke had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Ahem..." A low cough came from behind Sakura, making her jump and back away from Sasuke, who looked highly frustrated. She turned around to face who had broken them apart, paling slightly when she saw Naruto standing two feet away from them.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto chuckled awkwardly and kicked at the dirt path.

"I was just walking home from my date with Hinata-chan, and well...I definitely was not expecting to see you and Sakura making out..." The blonde murmured. Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed furiously, resisting the urge to slap herself upside the head. Here she was, kissing Sasuke in the middle of the freaking village! How could someone _not _see them? At least it was Naruto and not same random civilian.

"S-Speaking of which! How was your date? Haha, haha, hehehe..." Sakura laughed awkwardly, tugging self-consciously at her short strands of hair. Sasuke snorted and Naruto grinned hugely.

"Awesome! I can't believe I never realized it before, but Hinata-chan is amazing! She's incredibly pretty, and sweet, and funny, and she even helped clean up the picnic afterwards!" Naruto exclaimed, his smile only growing wider. Sakura smiled as well, happy for both of her friends. Hinata had been crushing on Naruto for a while, and it was about time Naruto finally noticed.

"Good for you, dobe." Sasuke sighed, although his eyes showed he was truly happy for his friend.

"I'll just, leave you two alone now..." Naruto chuckled, before heading back towards his apartment. Sasuke immediately turned back to Sakura and captured her lips in another breath-taking kiss. She could definitely get used to this.

Kiba's P.O.V

Being the gentleman he was, Kiba had offered to walk Ino home from the lake. The blonde had smiled sweetly and accepted his offer. Now the two were walking towards the Yamanaka flower shop, a comfortable silence settled over them. Until Ino broke it.

"So I've narrowed down my choices for the apartments I liked. I'm down to two. Do you want to come with me to check them out tomorrow?" Ino asked him. Kiba nodded with a grin. He had no plans for tomorrow, unless Tsunade decided to assign him a mission. Which was unlikely. There hadn't been many missions to be taken care of lately, aside from travelers who requested escorts. But those were usually taken care of by the younger genins.

"Which two are you considering?" Kiba asked.

"The one with the fireplace and the kitchen with the marble countertops, and the apartment with the hardwood floor and huge rooms." Ino told him with a small smile. Kiba nodded, easily remembering the two. Those were the apartments Ino had been gushing over, running around the small house like a child on a playground. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Kiba had thought she was kind of adorable.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Ino said while standing outside her families flower shop. Kiba nodded and flashed her a toothy grin. Ino smiled back at him, before turning and heading inside the flower shop. Kiba let out a small sigh before beginning to head back to his own home. This girl was slowly worming her way into his heart. And he was beginning to think it was alright.

Neji's P.O.V

Neji resisted the urge to cry, keeping up a brave face mostly for Hanabi's sake. They had ended up watching The Titanic, which none of them had ever seen. Hanabi was staring at the TV with huge eyes and a dropped jaw, unable to process the fact that Jack was _actually _going to die. There was a tear slowly making it's way down Hinata's cheek, and her bottom lip was trembling. Neji couldn't take it anymore, and quickly switched the channel to a documentary on elephants. Hanabi and Hinata both let out a sigh of relief, quickly collecting themselves.

"That...was so sad...I don't think I'm ever going on a boat again..." Hinata croaked. Hanabi nodded in agreement, as did Neji. The three exchanged glances, before chuckling to themselves.

"I'll go make some more popcorn. Find a comedy to watch this time." Hinata sighed while getting up from the couch and grabbing the bowl that now only held a few popcorn kernels.

"Can we do this every Sunday?" Hanabi suddenly asked. Hinata stopped and exchanged a glance with Neji, who just shrugged. The raven-haired kunoichi turned back to her sister and smiled widely.

"Absolutely! We can even invite our friends to join us." Hinata giggled enthusiastically. Hanabi grinned excitedly and clapped her hands, before turning towards Neji.

"You're gonna invite your girlfriend, right?" She asked. Neji choked on the sip of water he had just taken, spitting it in Hanabi's face. Hinata cracked up at this, holding the wall to support herself. Neji soon began to laugh as well, as did Hanabi who had wiped the water off her face using her baggy black t-shirt. Hinata let out a small sigh of content as she entered the kitchen and placed another pack of popcorn in the microwave. She was glad the three of them were finally getting some bonding time. Hopefully, they would get a lot more in the future.

**There you go! Chapter 11! Oh my, I'm getting far with this story. Don't worry, there will be some action in future chapters, like missions and stuff. Again, I would like to thank all of you who have been giving me your continuous support and to everyone who had been reviewing! It makes my heart go *bum bum diddy bum do*...It doesn't actually do that, cause If it did I would probably have to see a doctor...anywho, again thank you all SO SO MUCH, I am incredibly grateful for all the views, reviews, favs./follows. It really means a lot to me. Hope you guys will continue to support my story and leave me awesome reviews. Thanks and goodbye till the next chapter! :D**


End file.
